


Loving the Light and Dark

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Hacked Lovers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff and Smut, Kings & Queens, Lots of Smutt, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yaoi, demons and spirits, short pregnacies, unorthodox ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 26,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: this is based on a roleplay and its very cringy. No description but it's cringy and kinda cute.





	1. Chapter 1

          A new day began as Riven rose from his slumber and looked around his room. It was small but home. He didn't know if today would be good or not. A beautiful winter hawk sat on his window sill waiting for him to wake and accept the message tied to its leg.

         As Gakupo's eyes fluttered as he awoke from the rays of the sun softly touching his eyelids, he slowly but surely sat up and stretched his long aching limbs.

        Riven soothed the hawk and read the message. Another summons to help the village assassins. He stretched and looked out his window as the hawk fluttered away. He wondered who he would be working with this time.

       After a good stretch Gakupo thought it would be a good idea of go a practice some of his sword fighting skills with his purple katana. To him being a samurai was his life. And the thought of him being a samurai was cool to him. Eventually after putting his purple and white kimono on with a few more accessories, he placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, and drew it.

      Riven dressed in his usual outfit for meeting such as this. His flowing robe covered his pants and weapons. His colors for this day were gray with a white under shirt and black pants. He adorned his red scarf. As he walked out his door he took a deep breath knowing the day ahead would be very different than usual.

      While striking the practice dummy, Gakupo zipped and zoomed very quickly at is enemy. His movements ever so elegant, never having fault. Then he was on one knee, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down the side of him fine features, with his hand pushing the hilt on the katana to sheath it.

     Riven walked into the office at pristine speed and was immediately let into the office of his boss. He was handed a letter immediately then told to leave. He opened the letter to see one name he had heard a lot about but never seen. Gakupo. He was going to work with a guy named Gakupo the best samurai ever. This was going to be fun.

      While standing up from being on one knee, Gakupo could hear the cry of a hawk in the distance. His senses heightened by his constant practicing with Mother Nature. Seeing the hawk, he placed his fore arm out and it landed, its claw rapping entirely around it. As soon as the hawk landed Gakupo took the note from the hawk's foot, and then it flew away. While reading the letter he found out his new mission. The name he saw was a Riven Izu, and he was curious as to who his new partner was.

 


	2. 2

Riven packed up his small bag and grabbed his snow white hawk and solid black hawk. He headed off to the location stated in the letter. After arriving he stopped at the gates to stare at the size of the building. It was huge and in the center of the court yard stood a purple haired man.

While standing in the center of our meeting spot, Gakupo grabbed his purple katana, and started to sharpen it. While doing so, he sensed a person standing on front of him and promptly looked up.

"So are you Riven Izu?" Gakupo asked his purple hair falling from his shoulders into the front of his purple and white kimono.

"You must be Gakupo, if you know my name." Riven said coming up close to him. He looked at the katana and flinched as a bad memory surfaced. Riven ran a swift and through his hair before whistling. Two hawks flew down to rest on his outstretched arm and head. Riven rolls his eyes and looks at Gakupo. "This is Ying and Yang."

"Yes I am. And very nice to meet you two Ying and Yang." While greeting the two magnificent hawks, Gakupo also whistles and here strolls in a black panther. It just leaped on the spot Gakupo sat and lazily placed it's head on his lap. "This is Midnight. He's like my servant. I wonder where Dawn is? "After he said that a tiger ran at full speed at him, then pounced on him, causing them both to fall onto the ground. "Ouch, Dawn that hurt."

"They are beautiful." Riven says. His eyes trailed down every inch of Gakupo's body in secret.

"Thanks. Okay guys revert." Gakupo said and the two fierce cats changed into strong men with cat ears and tails.

"What the fuck is that?" Riven said pointing. He had never seen such a thing in his life.

"Oh there my servants like I said. They're kinda like hybrids. My father gave them to me as servants when I was younger, but there more like brothers. Oh can Ying and Yang do that to." Gakupo says smiling. 

"No they are just hawks. My perfect hawks." Riven said snapping out of his scared state. He kept his distance from the two though. "If they do I have never seen it."

"Okay so Riven-kun we should probably head to our mission." Gakupo finished with a tender smile. After a few moments the two hybrids reverted back to the beautiful beasts they were. While Gakupo started to walk for the gate it wasn't long before the two cats followed behind him intently. "G-guys you're smothering me." He chuckles.

As Gakupo turned he saw a slight smile on Riven's face as his two breath taking hawks stay pitched on his arms and his shoulder. A slight tinge of crimson appearing on his face.

Riven nods and whistles again. Ying and Yang fly off somewhere. He goes to the gate and leans against the wall. "I'll wait here."

"Oh okay." Gakupo said walking up by Riven, and leaning on the spot of the wall right by him. "I'll wait with you Ri-kun." Gakupo ends with a very gentle smile and leans on that spot.


	3. 3

"Don't call me Ri-Kun." Riven said looking at Gakupo from the side of his view.

"Okay then partner" Gakupo just chuckled because he thought his partners stubbornness was cute.  _Wait cute, no that's bad._

Riven rolled his eyes and fiddled with the dagger at his side. "I want to warn you now there is another person joining us. That's who I'm waiting for." He said to Gakupo.

"Oh is it our other partner?" Gakupo asked.

"Not exactly. This person I have to drop off on our way with a responsible friend." Riven says moving away from the wall as a small child comes running up to them.

Gakupo nods in response. So to let Riven have his time, he whistled calling Midnight and Dawn. The feeling of their fur running through his fingers made him home sick.

The child comes up to them and goes to throw a punch at Riven he catches it easily. While waiting Gakupo hums his original song named paranoid doll.

Riven drags the child over to Gakupo and throws the child over his shoulder. "We are good to go." The child thrashes and kicks while throwing threats.

Gakupo points at the kid kicking around. "Umm... Who's that? "

"Our companion." The kid kicked Riven really hard in the chest making him wince. "Look you stupid brat kick me again and i'll shove your own foot so far up your ass you can't sit for a week. If I had the choice I would let you go chasing after your father's killer but if I can contain you this easily the bastard will kill you after he rapes you so stop fucking squirming." Riven growled out and the kid quit squirming immediately putting a pout on his face.

As Gakupo stood there speechless, he immediately starts trying to hold in his laughter. "Ahem..."

"I hate kids i'm glad I don't have any." Riven said dropping the kid.

"*chuckles* hey Um... Riven what's his name?" Gakupo said looking Riven in his eyes.

"Its Asilo." The kid drew a knife and went to stab Riven. Without even looking Riven deflected it, flinging the knife to the ground in one direction and the kid on his ass in the other direction. "Nice try kid I have been the target of assassins since I was abandoned as a kid. I got reflex's you could never master plus you tried that move last time."

Gakupo chuckles. "Nicely done, we should spar some time." He winks. 


	4. 4

"Yah maybe after I drop Asilo off at his new home. The monastery." Asilo lunged for Riven but got a kick to his stomach from neither Gakupo or Riven. He hit the ground hard. They both looked over to see a girl version of the boy. Riven cringed at the sight of her.

Gakupo tried to hold in his laughter but failed and dropped to the ground laughing. "Now who's this spirited ojou?"

"I am Asila and call me that again I might cut your dick off and shove it down your throat." She said to Gakupo then turned to Riven. "Now you! Watch out for my brother or i'll kill you from the inside out without leaving a trace for anyone to find out who killed you with." Riven only nodded in fear.

"I like her." Gakupo said to Riven, but made sure Asila didn't hear.

"It's best if you don't." He said relaxing as she left. "She keeps her word. I'm pretty sure she's demonic." He had to lean against the wall to keep his balance.

Gakupo just smiles at Riven and nods.


	5. 5

Asilo is coughing on the ground. He hasn't moved from his spot since she kicked him. Riven notices goes to the boy. "Now you see why I avoid your twin sister." He whispered picking the boy up bridal style.

"Ohohon. Damn I forgot to feed them.... Umm Riven-kun, I'll be back...." And with that Gakupo ran in a flash to his two brother like cats.

Riven watched as Gakupo took off to feed them. A smile on his lips. 

As Gakupo hunted down a buck for the two cats, he whistled and called for them. After a moment or so, the two creatures came running to where he was, and received a shock.

Dawn: "Master what's this for? "

Gakupo: "Its for you guys to eat as cats."

Both: "Thank you for you're kindness"

And with that the two reverted back into cats and dragged the carcass off somewhere. After he was done, he ran back to Riven.

Riven held a passed out Asilo. He smiled unknowingly at Gakupo. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Simply agreeing Gakupo flashed him a smile filled with his pearl like teeth, then they continued to their destination.


	6. 6

**A week later**

Asilo was asleep on Riven's shoulders for most of their journey to the middle stop for the night. Riven walks up to a monastery. "Asilo wake up this is your stop." The boy stirs and looks at the building. An old bald monk was waiting with Ying on his arm. He traded the boy for the hawk and left without a word.

Meanwhile Gakupo was with Dawn and Midnight in an open meadow. While waiting for Riven he fell asleep.

Riven went back to Gakupo to find him asleep. Riven smiled. He settled down next to Gakupo and he fell asleep himself. 

Gakupo rolled over putting his head on Riven's shoulder, his hand on his chest, and his legs over his crotch, while still sleeping.

Riven slept soundly not noticing Gakupo had moved. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around Gakupo.

The two cats woke up from there nap, and sat straight up and looked at Riven holding Gakupo in his arms, they began to growl.

Riven opened his eyes barely at the growling then closed them again falling back to sleep. "

Seeing that they didn't wake up Dawn tapped his paws on Riven's shoulders just enough for him to wake up. But seeing that he just slept he hit him hard.

Gakupo was in a very erotic dream. But in actuality Midnight had shifted and he popped open the kimono and rubbed his nipple. Then Gakupo moaned. 

Riven jolted awake and growled. He was having a good dream. He looked around at the situation he was in and jumped up and walked off into the woods a good distance away. His face was bright red.


	7. 7

As Gakupo began feeling cold he woke up and saw Midnight touching his body. He slapped his face and simply said, "Naughty boy, no dinner for you."

Riven looked up at the sky as he lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth. He tried not to think of the situation but ended up doing it anyway. He blushed and nearly choked on the smoke from his cigar.

Gakupo sat on the grass leaning on Dawn and wondered what happened as to why Midnight had touched him like that. But he kept Wondering where Riven was. So he decided to go and search for him.

Riven leaned against a tree and smoked not realizing that he had left Gakupo in a dangerous place alone. He was too busy trying to hide his blush.

Gakupo walked humming a new song he was making, and also whistled the tune for it. Then he started to sing the song. *Starts singing dancing samurai*

Riven hears someone singing and decides to hide in the tree above and capture them. He snuffed out his smoke and jumped into the tree as the voice got closer. It was a beautiful voice. 

Gakupo decided to sing his heart out, no matter if he would attract attention, he even started doing dance moves. Even Dawn decided to sing with him taking the high parts to the song, then along came Midnight taking the low part. The three of them creating a beautiful harmonization. 

Riven watched the three in aww as he sat in the tree. He was no longer ready to pounce but instead heating up from hearing Gakupo's voice. His mind traveled to ideas of letting those talented Samurai hands have their way with his body was his only thought. He wanted Gakupo to touch him.


	8. 8

**~~Love you Lee~~**

 

 

 

Gakupo finished singing as did a smiling Dawn and a smirking Midnight. He was about to laugh when he heard a little twig snap up from the trees. So he inhaled the air surrounding him, and recognized that it was Riven's scent. So he just looked up and said... "Peek-a-boo I see you Riven." And giggles like a little school girl.

''It's not safe for you to go around singing casually like that." Riven said landing softly in front of the three.

"Well it's not like I'm some damsel in distress, Riven I can handle myself, plus I have my bodyguards. But yes, I will take your words into consideration. Also I was just trying to find you." Gakupo said.

"Just whistle next time." Riven said blushing and then drawing a sword. He swung backwards and it connected with a throat. "And you should not try to attack when someone is talking."

Gakupo pouts. "Okeiii Riven-senpai gomenasai" He bows and dodges an attack and connects his foot with their jaw. "Oops sorry....not"

Riven keeps the sword against the person's throat. "Gakupo calm down. They came for me." Riven said watching.

"Okay." Gakupo agreed and looked at Riven disappointment in his very purple eyes. "I'll just be walking with these two then. I'll whistle if you need me *wink*." By then Gakupo had already leaped onto a tree and hopped from branch to branch.


	9. 9

"Damn idiot." Riven said and lowered his sword. "Who sent you this time?"

The other guy frowned and helped his buddy off the ground. "Your highness does. He seems to want you dead and soon."

"Tell him I don't plan to die any time soon." Riven slashes the guys arm. "Tell him you wounded me but got away."

Gakupo continued to walk while humming. He knew he was being followed but he wanted to see if he could get a better look before pursuing that someone.

Riven quickly went after Gakupo. He saw them and noticed they were being followed. He swiftly knocked out the person following them before heading after them himself.

Gakupo frowned as he smelled Riven, and heard a thump on the ground. Turning back he saw Riven running up to them and an unconscious person on the floor. "Can I not have some fun around here?" He said to Riven. Obviously pissed that his prey was taken down first.

"Sorry but I can't take any more chances. It's time we left and quickly." Riven said.

"Okay I was kinda getting bored of this place any way." He whistles. "Boys we have to go!"

"Bastard stop acting like this is funny or I might tie you up and drag you the rest of the way." Riven says.

Gakupo looks at him straight faced "I'm not messing around I'm serious. And if you want to tie me up do it for all I care, I just need to use my sword or my-...run... you have to run. And make no sound quick. "

Gakupo screamed in agony as a black cloud surrounded his body. His beautiful purple hair, turning into a raven color, his purple eyes now dyed crimson, and his white kimono, now ripped and all black. This is what Gakupo wanted to hide from the world, he wanted to hide, his true nature. The Prince of Darkness. 


	10. 10

**~~My mom says I listen to Katy Perry too much I can sing all of her songs perfectly.~~**

 

 

Riven was froze in shock and slowly backed up. He backed into a tree and was trapped. Pure fear raced through his body. "Gakupo?" He whispered his eyes wide.

As the true form of Gakupo leaked out, his teeth began to grown those of a vampires. His eyes enraged and with the need of blood. His nails grew, long, and sharp itching to rip something to shreds. And a tail and ears popped out of his head and clothes. He was consumed by the demon his father sealed away from the world. The dark prince of the dragons. His pale creamy skin had patches of scales. And he had horns coming out of his head. It was a horrible sight to see. 

Riven gulped but was fascinated. He had heard a legend of a dark prince but never thought he would be so beautiful in both forms. He was terrified for his life but trusted the Gakupo he had known for a short time. He couldn't move if he wanted to. His body wouldn't let him. 

*in Gakupo's mind*

-where am I? Why am I in this place again? No Riven you have to run!-

As Gakupo's more stable part was awakened in his mind he could see through the eyes of the prince that Riven didn't listen to him. A strong sense of hurt was in his heart as he thought for the worst of his companion.

-wait why do I feel like this?-

Riven slightly shook as he stared at the prince before him. His blood began to boil like never before and his eyes turned red. He was going into tamer mode. He never had the need to use it but somehow it was awakened at the sight of the new Gakupo.

The dark prince hissed at his prey. He felt threatened by the aura that Riven was giving off. He felt the need to observe him, but make sure that he was still trembling in fear. So he went closer. He went so close that their lips were only an inch away. Then the dark prince did something he never dared to any of his prey. He placed his lips on Riven's.


	11. 11

Riven was shocked at what was happening but somehow melted into the kiss. He felt his hands move up and tangle in the prince's hair. He was pressed against the tree and the prince being this close sent a shiver through him that came out in a moan.

The dark prince's presence subsided and he slowly started to revert back I to his normal self. As he fully transformed back, he still continued to kiss Riven. He gave a loud moan, which he was trying to stifle. Why did Riven turn I'm on like this?

Riven had his eyes closed and was enjoying the kiss till he had to break for air. He pulled away and gasped for air. He opened his eyes slowly. His eyes were fading back to their normal color slowly then his body shut down and he fainted from using the Tamer's power.

"R-riven?" As Riven fainted Gakupo called Midnight and Dawn to help carry Riven. Soon after he fainted, from using too much of his powers.

Riven and Gakupo were carried by Midnight and Dawn to a safe place for the night.

Riven slowly woke later on. His head was pounding and he felt slightly sick to his stomach. He looked around and saw the sleeping Gakupo not far away. He slowly and silently made his way away from the others and emptied his stomach. His headache only getting worse.

In Gakupo's mind the dark prince was constantly bugging him to surface again.

"Gakupo I need to see him." The dark prince said.

"Why Gaito he's noting to you." Gakupo said sternly, his anger rising.

"Because he's my mate." The dark prince replied.

Riven hurled his insides multiple times before he sank to the ground. His body was hating him. 'Why is this happening?' his mind went back to what had happened and he blushed. "I kissed the dark prince." He gasped out and then covered his mouth. He got up and went back to the others despite his headache he now knew was from using his Tamer powers so unknowingly.

Gakupo was sweating the dark prince wanted out, and it was taking his entire strength and energy to keep him sealed. Somehow he could talk, and Gakupo could understand him.

"I WANT HIM!!" Gaito said showing his worst side.

And Gakupo also changed.

When he woke up from being unconscious, he was shocked. He looked like the exact replica of Gaito only thing less harmful.

As his eyes wandered he saw Riven. He promptly went to him, and sat down looking at him.


	12. 12

Riven had his eyes closed and was sweating he had contracted a fever from his power and he was not aware of being approached. His breathing was labored and his chest rose and fell unevenly.

Concerned for Riven, Gakupo touched his sweaty head, and felt he had a fever.

"Dawn, Midnight, take care of him while I go get some water."

And with that he left. Fetching water to try and calm down Riven's fever.

Riven's body was on fire and he felt sick again. He opened his eyes slowly to see everyone moving around but he quickly lost consciousness. He called out for Gakupo in his unconscious state. He was very close to dying of his fever if it didn't go down soon.

Gakupo hurried back with the water, and hurrily put some in his mouth and kissed Riven transferring the cool liquid into his system.

Riven instantly became conscious. He tackled Gakupo and held him down. His eyes had changed. He was breathing harshly and his body was shaking. His fever getting higher. "Ga... ku... po..." He called out before collapsing on him.

Gakupo was a little tense then relaxed. He sat up and gently placed Riven back down on the ground, and stripped him. He then tore a piece of his kimono, made it wet, and then wiped his body down. Gakupo was blushing the while time. He then filled his mouth with more water and gave it to Riven through a kiss again.

Riven's fever came down slowly. It took a good day before he was stable yet again. He slept peacefully for once. He had his hair splayed out around his head. It had begun to grow rapidly while he was out. It was a black and silver color. Riven slowly opened his eyes to total silence.


	13. 13

Gakupo let out a small whimper, while he slept next to Riven. He was having a bad dream, and he started crying.

Riven saw this and sat up. He closed his eyes drawing out his tamer powers. He placed his hand on Gakupo's forehead and eased his power into him. He watched closely hoping he could help Gakupo at all even if it meant he would die.

After a while Gakupo felt better, the nightmare ended, and he felt a hand on his face. So he opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Riven.

Riven smiled and swayed slightly getting dizzy once again. He had to catch himself. He placed his head on Gakupo's shoulder. "Are you ok?" He asked his companion.

"That was my line." Gakupo said sitting up with Riven's head still on his shoulder.

"I'm fine now. Were you the one that dealt with my fever?" Riven said. His body was tingling from being so close to both Gakupo and the dark prince at the same time. "Plus I need to speak with your other half." He said burying his head further in Gakupo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't. If I do he'll...he'll. No I'm sorry. And yes I dealt with your fever for you. I admit you kept making me blush. What exactly were you dreaming of?"

"Sorry and thank you for dealing with my fever though. I should have told you it was going to happen before it did. I seem to be able to control the dark prince with my Tamer powers. Me and my dreams I actually have no memory of what they were. I don't care what he will do to me I still need to speak with him. I have a memory of meeting him once before. Why is that? I even know his name for some reason. Gaito." Riven said wincing as his headache returned in full force. He looked at Gakupo, his blush returning as well.

Gakupo gave a laired smile. If only Riven knew how difficult it was to keep him from surfacing. A bead of sweat fell from the side of Gakupo's temples, and he collapsed on the floor.

"R-riven... This is gonna be the last time I see you, if he resurfaces."

"No it won't. I can keep him in check and make it so that you both have a way to surface. Trust me. Gakupo, I know I can do it." Riven wrapped his arms around Gakupo. He was worried yet he knew he had to do this for both of their sake. He closed his eyes and kissed Gakupo quickly before pulling back and speaking again. "I will see you again."

Gakupo had to stifle a tear from coming down his face. "Okay." Then in a flash Gaito was out, and he pinned Riven to the ground and kissed him hungrily.


	14. 14

Riven wrapped his legs around his waist and flipped their positions. He broke the kiss. He held both of Gaito's hands in one of his. His eyes turned red. "We need to talk."

Gaito hissed, angry that they stopped. Soon his expression softened and he nodded.

"That's right. You will listen to me with no objections. Now can we talk civilized or do I have to hold you like this?" Riven said sweating and flinching from his headache. "Gaito?"

Gaito smirked and opened his legs. "I'd rather have you on me than anything else."

"Maybe after we talk." Riven said quickly. "Firstly I want to know why I have a memory of you from when I was a child." Riven shifts so that he's not sitting on Gaito's crotch.

"Well for generations past you're family has been mates to my, well our family. You see Gakupo is my twin brother. My dad sealed me in him because I was getting out of control. And the reason why you know me is because of the tamers powers."

"Ok so why is it that it nearly kills me to be around both of you? Plus you were quite cute as a child." Riven says loosening his grip slightly on Gaito's hands.

"WE'RE MATES AND WE LOSE CONTROL AROUND EACH OTHER!" Gaito said frustrated. "You know my brother likes you right. As do I."

"I know. I nearly died from being around you two earlier. The fever almost killed me. Gaito please be calm." Riven said placing his free hand on Gaito's chest. He was feeling light headed.

"Oi, you need to stop over using it. Here take so some of my strength." He places his lips on Riven's transferring some of his power to him.

Riven melts into the kiss then despite his trying passes out in Gaito's arms. His body was hot but not feverish.

Gaito looks confused. He was just stunned that he fainted again. Oh well might as well taste more of him he thought.

Riven dreamed of sex with both Gakupo and Gaito and his body heated further. He didn't know that Gaito had plans for him.

Gaito debated on ridding him or just kissing him. So he crept up to Riven and paused because Gakupo was trying to come out.

Riven stirred and gasped. He was imagining being topped by the dark prince.

Right when Gaito was going to strip over Riven, Gakupo surfaced and fell on top of Riven sleeping.


	15. 15

**~~I have a crush on my otp couple UsUk~~**

Riven groaned in his sleep. His arms unconsciously going around Gakupo.

Gakupo moaned still unconscious. Riven's hand brushed against his chest.

Riven tightened his grip and mumbled both Gaito and Gakupo's name.

Gakupo heard someone calling him. It was Riven's voice. He was so happy he could die. Gakupo woke up and was on top of Riven's unconscious body, straddling him when he sat up.

"G...Gakupo." Riven moaned out. His mind elsewhere and not wanting to wake from his erotic dreams.

Gakupo heard Riven calling his name so he's leaned closer still straddling Riven and kissed his lips.

Riven's eyes shot open and he kissed back.

Gakupo was melting into the kiss, he didn't realize that he was straddling Riven and their bodies were so close together, in turned them on.

Riven pulled out of the kiss. "I told you you would see me again." His eyes were back to normal.

Gakupo smiled, but blushes when he realized his position.

"What's wrong?" Riven asks sitting up. His headache now gone. He sat Gakupo on his crotch and looked him in the eye. "Are you ok?"

"Nngh...Aahhhn." Gakupo moaned and tried to stifle it but failed to do so.

 

**~~WOOT WOOT 200 words cool.~~**


	16. 16

**~~Warning sexual content~~**

Riven's eyes widened. An idea struck him. He placed one hand between them and into the lower portion of Gakupo's kimono. His other hand went to Gakupo's back as he lowered his head and began to kiss along Gakupo's neck.

"Ahhnn.. R-riven" Gakupo moaned out.

It was a bit sudden but Gakupo got more turned on, his body betraying his mind.

"Gakupo. I want you." Riven said wrapping his hand around Gakupo's member tightly. He kissed and nipped at Gakupo's neck softly.

"Nngh, ahghnnn...m-me to." Gakupo was drowning in this unknown pleasure he was experiencing. He wanted more, and he needed more.

"Then let me give you more." Riven whispered. He nipped harder against a sweet spot as he slowly removed Gakupo's kimono. He began to stroke Gakupo.

Wherever Riven touched, those places felt hot. It was like a fire was set inside of him. Each place that Riven touched he leaned into it. And he felt something forming in the pit of his abdomen. "Nyahh...R-riven, ahhh....somethings...c-coming....nnnhhh."

"Yes it's supposed to build up. It's pleasure." He said stripping Gakupo naked and then stripping himself. He reached a hand down to Gakupo's entrance and inserted a finger quickly. He with his other hand held Gakupo on his lap tightly.

As Riven's hand crept to Gakupo's entrance, he jumped up, and his chest moved closer to Riven's face.

Riven smirked and moved his mouth to Gakupo's nipples. He began to suck on them while pumping in and out of Gakupo slowly while his other hand jerked Gakupo off. After a moment he inserted a second finger and felt around for Gakupo's sweet spots.

"T-there!" Gakupo yelled while arching his back. With so much pleasure he was feeling, Gakupo placed his hands on both sides of Riven's face gently and kissed his lips with hunger. He broke the kiss. "R-riven i-im close.... "

"Not yet my sweet Gakupo." He didn't finish preparing him as he replaced his fingers with his own close member. He pushed in slowly holding Gakupo tight. "You're tight and waiting." He panted as He pushed in.

At the sudden removal of Rivens fingers, Gakupo felt empty, then something harder and Warmer entered him. As Riven entered Gakupo's tight entrance, Gakupo arched his back, allowing Riven more access. It was filling him to the brim, and he came on Riven's chest. "Y-youre s-s-o big.....annhh...R-riven."

Riven seated Gakupo on him fully to the hilt before he let out a held in breath. "You came just from me entering you? Well I guess i'll have to make you cum a second time from me being inside you." Riven said still holding onto Gakupo's member.

"S-sorry." Gakupo said sitting fully on Rivens big length. It felt so hot in him, and it hit his spot.

"Don't apologize." Riven said. He started to pull out slowly and when he was almost out he rammed upwards fast into Gakupo's tight hole.

As Riven slammed back into Gakupo, he started scratching Rivens back, leaving claw marks. He never knew it could feel this good being filled.

Riven bit down hard into Gakupo's shoulder as he retreated and slammed in once again. He was loving the feel of Gakupo clenching around him with every second that passed.

Gakupo being a moaning mess crashed his lips against Riven's. He was loving it, the feeling of his prostate being hit by Riven, and being with Riven in general.

Riven kissed Gakupo back as he sped up his thrusts. He had to let go of Gakupo's member so that he could go faster, deeper, and harder.

Gakupo couldn't handle anymore and the power that was keeping Gaito away was slowly fading. "Ahhh...haaahhh...i-im coming...c-coming."

"Me too." Riven says before gasping as He released inside of Gakupo. He released a lot and was panting.

"Aaahhh!" Gakupo released his seed again on Riven's chest, then he fell on top of him tired.


	17. 17

**~~Warning more sexual content YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~**

"You can let Gaito come out now. I promise he will behave." Riven says pulling out of Gakupo.

"Ahh...o-okay." Still naked, Gakupo let Gaito out.

"Aww why'd you pull out, isn't it my turn." Gaito said, looking at Riven with a lust filled gaze.

"Yes it's your turn but the other way around. You get to take me." Riven says spreading his legs for Gaito.

Gaito smirked and made his way to Riven, gently bringing their lips together. He then places Riven on the ground and planted butterfly kisses on his jaw line all the way to his neck, where he searched for Rivens soft spot.

Riven gasps and moans at having his neck attacked. Hitting a certain spot on Riven's neck he arches up and cries out. His hands grab onto Gaito's back.

Gaito bit down on that spot. Then went down to Riven's right nipple, licking it, then sucking on it, while pinching and pulling on the other one.

Riven cried out in a half moan wrapping his legs around Gaito's waist. "AHHN... mnha... ahh... Gai... to... hurry." He panted out.

Gaito just chuckled at the horny Riven in front of him. After finishing with his chest, Gaito went down to Riven's erection. He placed his index finger in the slit, and started licking the sides.

"AHHH! Gaito... that is teasing..." He cries out arching as he feels the fangs graze his erection. He digs is nails into Gaito's back.

Removing his finger from the slit, Gaito placed his mouth on Riven's erection. He then went down his length until the base, Gaito then bobbed up and down giving Riven a blow job, but deep in his throat.

Riven throws back his head and cries out cumming deep into Gaito's mouth. He now regrets teasing Gakupo for coming so fast.

"Wow that's was fast." Gaito said while licking the left over cum from his hands. He then lifted Rivens legs up, all the way until Rivens ass was practically in Gaito's face. Gaito then shoved his tongue is Riven's entrance and speared it.

"AHH! GAITO!" Riven cries out digging his nails deeper into Gaito's back while arching off the ground. He was immediately hard again.

"Oh happy again?" Gaito chuckles. "Let's do something fun, but first you have to suck me first." Gaito said pointing to his own erection.

Riven is lost in lust and nods. He gets so that he is between Gaito's legs. He slowly starts sucking and licking on Gaito's erection. It is somehow larger than Gakupo's. He can't get it all in his mouth but tries.

Gaito chuckles as Riven tries to please him. He knew that his size would surpass any other person in the world. So he watched as Riven worked to make him feel good.

Riven uses his hands to stroke the part he can't get in his mouth. He bobs his head and sucks while letting his tongue swirl around the tip. Riven moaned around Gaito's erection and hoped he was making Gaito feel wonderful.

Gaito moaned at the action the Riven was doing. He slightly arched his back, and squeezed Rivens hair tightly.

Riven decided it was time to be more thorough and he moved his hands. He began to deep throat Gaito. He was hoping Gaito would be ready to take him soon.

"O-oi if you d-do that I'll c-um." Gaito said trying to push Rivens head lightly. When he succeeded he faced Riven's ass towards him and automatically shoved his length into Rivens tight entrance.

"ACK!" Riven cried out in pain. He wanted to moan but the momentary pain was blinding him. He gasped out each breath. "It... hurts... Gaito... you didn't prepare... me... first."

"I know I couldn't hold back any longer, I wanted to be in you. Here want me do a spell to make it feel good?" Gaito asked.

"No just move. I'll take the pain. Be as rough as you want." Riven moaned out finally feeling pleasure override the pain.

"As you wish." As the words came out of Rivens mouth. Gaito pounded into him senseless. He pushed a little more and hit a certain spot.

"AHH!" Riven moaned loudly and decided to push his hips back further taking Gaito into him. His hips were on fire and his erection hard once again. He was panting hard and sweating. "Gaito... harder..."

Gaito obliged and pounded into him harder and rougher, his thrusts growing sloppy as he too was consumed in pleasure and lust.

"Ahh... ahhh.... huh... Gaito dig your claws into me and your teeth into my shoulder I want to feel the pain and pleasure together." Riven gasped out in between moans. He spread his legs wider taking even more of Gaito into him.

Gaito then bit Rivens shoulders until they bled and claws him until he trembled, all the while pounding his sweet ass and hitting his sweet spot.

"AHH!...YES!... take me make my virgin ass yours." Riven panted out. He rammed his hips back onto Gaito's member. "You don't need to be gentle. Tear me apart my dark prince." Riven moaned out loudly.

Gaito smirked and spread Rivens legs wide open so he could fill him to the brim. Gaito thought he should tease Riven and thrusted into him, and then removed himself fully then thrusted back inside of him again. He also dug one of his sharp nails into the slit of Rivens erection to keep him from cumming without him.

"HNG! Ahhhn... Gai... to... don't remove ... yourself so rapidly..." He moaned out and reached back. He put his hand on Gaito's head and put Gaito's fangs against his neck. "Dig them into me." He says smirking.

Gaito bit down on his neck causing blood to run down. Gaito then licked it up and started to nip at the wound he left. Although his actions were odd, Gaito just wanted to feel more, so he made his member grow larger in size and continued with his thrusting pattern.

Riven moaned loudly feeling his blood be licked up and then he gasped as Gaito grew larger inside of him. He cried out in both pain and pleasure. "OH. MY. GOD. GAITO. MORE." He pleaded asking for both more pain and harder thrusts.

Gaito gave harder thrusts to the lusty Riven underneath him. He then bit on both of Riven's nipples and made them bleed. Also licking up his sweet blood which he loved so much.

"Gaito im close." Riven panted out. His erection straining. The claws that was shoved in his tip was driving him crazy. He was trembling with need.

"Not yet my pet, I still haven't taken you to seventh heaven yet." Gaito spoke with a husky tome emanating from his very erotic voice. So he made his cock grow big, and it stretched Rivens small hole. He then shoved himself into Riven sheathing himself in the warmness of Rivens asshole, then plunged very hard and rough.

"Dark Prince!" He called out his eyes closing and his body giving out. He couldn't move anymore. He just moaned.

Gaito thrusted a few times into Riven before releasing his hot seed Into Riven. Gaito plunged into him and released a release that was pent up in him for almost 25 years.

Riven trembled and moaned loudly at the feel of being filled with 25 years of hot seed build up.

Gaito then pulled out before collapsing on the side next to Riven. In an instant Gaito changed back to Gakupo. His body changed back from bulky to feminine and a little moan escaped his parted plum pink lips. Then Rivens seed came flooding out from Gakupo's insides

Riven passed out and lay beside Gakupo. His body slightly trembling. His breathing was even and His rest seemed peaceful.


	18. 18

**~~LOVE EVERYONE~~**

Gakupo shivered as the cold breeze touched his skin. Then he felt something being dragged on him, and soft fur next to his side. He felt Riven closer to him, because Midnight pushed him closer to create body heat. Then he slowly drifted to sleep.

Riven curled up against Gakupo's chest in his sleep. He was having erotic dreams of being with the two again. He wanted to be. He shifted in his sleep so that he was actually on top of Gakupo with their legs entangled together. His head on Gakupo's chest.

Gakupo gasped for air, so he opened to see why he couldn't. His face became red and he tried to move Riven off of him. His body started feeling hot. And he moaned a little.

Riven awoke and gasped in pain at his body moving. He rolled off of Gakupo and curled into a ball to suppress the pain. He panted and looked at the wounds on his body. He was happy they were there but his body hurt like a bitch.

Gakupo quickly sat up and went to check on Riven. When he sat up he saw Riven had all types of marks on him. "Riven do you want me to heal you?" Gakupo said a hint of worry in his tone.

Riven shook his head and curled up tighter wincing at the pain. He began to shiver from the cold.

Gakupo wasn't convinced so he forcefully moved Rivens face to view and kissed him, healthy his entire body. But for some reason, the bite marks didn't heal. He guessed that Gaito did that to him so he didn't mind.

Riven gasped in pain and grasped onto Gakupo's shoulders till the pain subsided. He tried to sit up only to hold tighter to Gakupo because his lower back and hips along with his ass were throbbing. Riven smiled at remembering what had taken place. He slowly moved to a sitting position and looked at Gakupo. "I'm fine don't worry this will heal itself like all of my other wounds do by tomorrow."

"O-okay." When Gakupo sat up really quickly, he fell to the ground, and twitched a little. "Well I was thinking of making breakfast, but that ideas shot out the window." Gakupo said wincing when turning from his back to on his stomach.

"Idiot neither of us can move after that. Don't force yourself to move yet." Riven ordered. He didn't want to see Gakupo in pain but he didn't regret what he had done.

Gakupo didn't grumble. So he went back to sleep to drown out the pain.

Riven went back to sleep as well a few feet away.


	19. 19

**~~More yaoi love but not sexual *pout*~~**

When Gakupo heard Riven go back to sleep, he forced himself to get up. Even though his hips were raw, he wanted a bath. When he stood up, he felt warm cum run down his leg. He blushed and continued walking to where he heard a River, while stifling his pained yelps.

Riven heard Gakupo get up and knew where he was going. He was going to go take a bath. Riven had deliberately shut Gakupo out. He sat up painfully. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Turning on the tamer power he called to Gaito. 'Gaito can you hear me? Answer me if you can.'

While walking Gaito stirred in Gakupo's body. "What, I'm trying to sleep? This better be good or I'll punish you when we're fucking."

'I need you to do something for me.' Riven was already sweating from the strain of using his tamer powers. 'Can you take care of yourself and Gakupo for me...?' Riven passed out and collapsed. His body shutting down and going into a deep cycle of healing. He knew he was going to be out for several days to heal the small flesh wounds. The others much longer.

Gakupo then collapsed on the ground unconscious and naked. But soon woke up when he felt cold. So he whistled to call Midnight and Dawn. When they came he quickly crashed his lips with Dawns and his sore hips healed. When he went back he knew that Riven had used his tamer powers because of his own stupid desire to go shower.

Then suddenly a purple light surrounded Gakupo's body, he then kissed Riven transferring some of his powers to his body to help him heal faster. Now Riven should be healed in about 2 days max. Then Gakupo started coughing up blood. He feared for his life, because he was slowly losing it with each time he used his life-force (healing,magic,etc.)

"Gakupo..." Riven calls out during his healing cycle. Riven could feel Gakupo's life force fading. He wanted to wake up but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him.

Gakupo quickly wiped away the left over blood from his excessive coughing. He then rushed to Riven's side while Riven was calling him.

"Gakupo..." Riven called reaching out. His body arched in pain as it started to heal the wounds from the sex. Riven cried out in pain. Clinging to whatever was closest.

Gakupo started to cry, he saw that Riven was in so much pain. So he wept and clutched Rivens out stretched hand and kissed it, holding it for dear life. He was kinda feeling dizzy, and fell on Riven's chest still clutching his hand while blood seeped from his nose.

"Gakupo...!" Riven called out not being able to reach out to him. 'Gaito help him please! I'll do anything just save him!' Riven calls out in his mind hoping it reached Gaito somehow.

"O-oi, he's alright just high blood pressure from stressing out. His life force is infinite so don't worry." Gaito said calmly. He knew his brother was alright You mean how can the light spirit die?

Riven calmed and in his mind hugged Gaito. 'Thank you.'

Gaito then went back to sleep, in Gakupo's body to regain his strength. Gakupo could be heard snoring a little.


	20. 20

**~~Yay new chapter and yes it has a surprise~~**

Riven woke up half way through his healing cycle and noticed that Ying and Yang were sitting beside him. A letter attached to each one.

Gaito came and took over Gakupo's body. He then stretched and walked around naked, letting everything hang loose.

Riven was sitting by the river reading the letters. It seemed that someone was out to kill Gakupo and Gaito with him. He had to protect them. The second letter stated about how he was due for a marriage meeting due to the fact he was a rare baring male.

He hung his head and sank into the water feeling Gaitio's seed run out of him slowly. Being the only living baring male meant he could get pregnant by his mate which he was now worried about. He wouldn't tell Gaito or Gakupo. He didn't want to scare them away or make them worry about him.

Gakupo then woke up, and took over his body. He felt really weird. His stomach started twisting on the inside and he hurled. Why am I throwing up he thought?

Riven slowly eased out of the river and headed back. He saw Gakupo hurling and rushed to his side. His eyes widened. "Gakupo are you ok?"

"I-I don't know. I just traded places with Gaito, a-and I started throwing up." Gakupo then started throwing up more.

"Wow just let me see what's wrong. With my tamer powers I have the ability to heal and see what ails others. Would you like that?" Riven asks.

"O-okay just don't over use them." Gakupo said throwing up more.

Riven nods and places his hand carefully on Gakupo's stomach. He closed his eyes and used his powers to see within. It didn't take him long to identify what was going on. He just couldn't believe it. Was it really possible? He took a deep breath and looked again. He opened his eyes and then hugged Gakupo. He was smiling yet worried what was going to happen when he told him why he was sick.

Gakupo tensed a little when all of a sudden Riven had hugged him. He wondered what was wrong. Was he dying? And if he was, was thus his way if saying his good-byes?

"Gakupo it seems this is both a happy moment and a sad moment. I have news that will change our life well both of ours actually." Riven said smiling to him. "It seems we are alike in a way also that I didn't know was possible. I have a question. Do you trust me?"

"Why would you ask such a question, of course I do?" Gakupo grabbed Rivens hand reassuringly.


	21. 21

**Sorry for the long wait in updating.**

"Ok well it seems there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfectly fine." Riven said. "It seems you are going to have a baby." Riven grinned real big and kissed Gakupo.

 

Gakupo started crying in the kiss. He wasn't crying tears on sadness, he was crying tears of joy. He was going to be a mum. "Haha, hmm.... Let me guess you're pregnant to aren't you. I could smell Gaito's, well my, semen in you." Gakupo smiled and hugged Riven tight.

 

"I'm what?" Riven asked untangling himself and scooting away as fast as he could. He was shocked and slightly happy. Yet he didn't want to have a baby so soon. He didn't even know what Gaito would think. He began to cry. He couldn't tell if it was joy or sadness yet.

 

"Oi, you're carrying my kid right? Gaito then scooped Riven up bridal style and kissed his lips to calm him. "I actually did that on purpose. Hehehe"

 

"And you did a perfect job at knocking up my brother to. But when the time comes well have to discuss something important." Gaito said.

 

"I don't want it!" Riven yelled squirming in Gaito's grasp. "I won't under any circumstances go back. You can't make me." Riven cried out tears falling down his cheeks. 

The two hawks appeared and transformed into humans. "Put Prince Riven Kaimaki down or i'll be forced to kill you." They said in unison.

 


	22. 22

Gaito growled at them and then showed his fangs toward them. He then placed Riven down, and fell on one knee. Gakupo then reappeared and was throwing up on the floor, but it was blood this time. And lots of it.

 

"Gakupo!" Riven shouted pulling him into his arms. He turned to the two. His eyes blood red. "What did the two of you do to them? As your King I order you to tell me." He growled out at them.

They looked at him and nodded. "If you accept the throne we shall spare the life of the three souls in that body." Riven quickly bowed to one knee. "I shall graciously take my place as head of the Kaimaki family. Until the head before me dies I shall be its heir then ascend the throne. I Prince Riven Kaimaki give up this fruitless battle of running from my destiny and accept it." He looked up then at Gakupo. "Now do as I command." Riven watches as they heal Gakupo and nod saying that everything will be fine.

 

Gakupo life force was draining. Was it because the child in his belly was to be spirit like himself? He then blacked out after losing blood. But he would stir in his sleep gasping in pain, which then caused him to whimper.

 

Riven heard this and pulled Gakupo into his arms. He picked him up bridal and turned to Midnight and Dawn. "Come we are going to keep them safe. We are going to my palace." Riven called for horses to be brought to them. They were soon on their way to Riven's new palace. "Please don't die on me." He whispered to Gakupo.

 

 


	23. 23

***Warning sexual content***

Gakupo was frightened he was losing to much of his life force and he couldn't stop. He sensed another presence next to him, so he clung to it for warmth, his body temperature slowly dropping. 

 

Riven arrived at his palace by the mid noon hour a few weeks later and rushed to his old room from when he was a child. He laid Gakupo on the bed and held him tightly. He didn't care if people saw. He kissed Gakupo using his powers to trade places with Gakupo. He quickly was in pain and then passed out. He hope trading life forces would save Gakupo.

 

Gakupo felt life force being given, the baby took at least 3/4ths of it and left Gakupo with at least enough to share with someone. His eyes shot open and he gasped for air. He then sat up and saw his belly grew. It wasn't that big, but enough to where you can tell that you were pregnant. Gakupo then looked for Riven he saw him on the floor and knew where he got the letter GE force from. But he was too weak.

 

Gakupo then called Gaito out and Gaito gave some of his life force to Riven then some to his kin.

 

Riven slept for quite a while after he was placed on his bed next to Gakupo and Gaito. His body was cold but he didn't mind because he knew that he had saved Gakupo. Without Gakupo the baby would die as would Gaito since they are one. He could feel their presence and leaned into it.

 

While Gakupo as sleeping he grew an undeniable thirst for something warm, and sticky. But he didn't know what it was. His body grew hot, so he stripped the top half of his kimono off and lifted up the bottom half so his legs were clearly visible. He started panting uncontrollably and his hands wondered his body.

 

Riven stirred in his sleep and looked over at Gakupo. His eyes went wide. He smirked and sat up placing a hand on Gakupo's inner right thigh. "What are you up to my dear?"

 

"Ah...i-i don't know, my body s-started getting hot all o-of a sudden. And when I touched my nipples it f-felt good." Gakupo said pinching his nipples again and whimpering with pleasure.

 


	24. 24

***Warning sexual content***

"Being pregnant can make one horny at times. Look at me. Do you want me?" Riven said climbing on top of Gakupo.

 

Gakupo quickly put his arms around Riven's neck then pushed him head down promptly onto his hot lips. Gakupo had moaned as Riven had kissed him. He then pulled away for air and said a seductive "Yes." then kissed him more.

 

"Then you shall have me." Riven said reaching down to slip a finger inside of Gakupo quickly.

 

Gakupo arched his back up, and his nipples perked up. His hips slightly bucked up at the sudden wanted intrude that crept inside him.

 

"Someone's happy this morning." Riven said inserting a second finger and scissoring them to stretch him to the right size.

 

"N-nyahh... R-riven." Gakupo had unraveled so well under Riven. His body only seemed to respond so strongly to only his touch. His body yearned for Riven, he wanted him in now, he needed him in now.

Riven smirked and pulled his fingers out. He quickly lined himself up and entered Gakupo. He stopped to let him adjust to his size. "Gakupo." Was all he said as he entered.

 

Gakupo arched at the sudden invasion in his entrance, then slowly opened his legs wider so he could be pounded into.


	25. 25

***Warning Sexual content***

Riven smiled down at Gakupo as he watched him spread for him to go deeper. He obliged and began to ram himself into Gakupo's tight entrance. He could feel Gakupo shudder and clench on him and it only made him go deeper hitting Gakupo's prostrate hard.

 

Gakupo became a moaning mess under Riven. His constant receiving of Rivens cock pounding into him made him shudder in pleasure and clench Riven as he was still pounding in him. Gakupo couldn't handle the pleasure, he was feeling high, and he started stroking himself, while playing with his nipples.

 

Riven moaned and became harder watching Gakupo pleasure himself at the same time that he was pounding into him roughly. He was now breathing hard and ready to cum. He looked down at Gakupo. "I'm about to cum, darling." He said while moaning.

 

"C-cum inside me, fill me up with you're hot cum." Gakupo mewled out.

 

Gakupo was over the edge on pleasure. He didn't even know how he got like this. Well this might be one of those mysteries of pregnancy.

 

"Of course." Riven said. He thrust up against Gakupo's prostrate once more right before he came hard and a lot inside of Gakupo. He watched Gakupo's reaction.

 

Gakupo screamed out Riven's name and also came. The feeling of being filled was so good Gakupo couldn't help but twitch ferociously. He then wrapped his arms around Riven's neck, and placed his mouth by Riven's ear softly saying "I love you Riven Izu.", then kissed him, and went to sleep.

 

Riven smiled and pulled out of Gakupo carefully. He wondered when the next time he would see Gaito was. He got up from the bed and carried the sleeping Gakupo to the bathroom. He set him in the tub and poured water in. He cleaned the cum from Gakupo's body and then cleaned himself. He then dried both of them off and carried him back to the bed.

 

When Gakupo was sleeping, Gaito resurfaced. His body felt weird.


	26. 26

Riven laid him down and curled up ready to sleep. He sighed and closed his eyes just as a knock was heard on the door. He quickly covered their bodies. "Enter." He said in a regal voice. A very king worthy tone.

 

Gaito stayed quiet, not making a sound.

 

"My king you are needed in the throne room." The voice said opening the door but not coming into view. Riven sighed and sat up.

"I will be there soon you do know I need to sleep at some damn time. What time will they schedule my coronation for?" He was pissed and did not want to get up from bed he hadn't had much sleep lately. The king had died while he was rushing there with Gakupo.

Midnight and Dawn slipped in the room from the open door and he smiled at them. "Tomorrow at high noon."

Riven nodded and laid back down. "Tell them i'll be there in twenty minutes. I have to get dressed. Now be gone."

 

Gaito sat up and quickly kissed Riven on the lips before going back to sleep. Gakupo then stirred in his sleep mumbling about some eggplants, and tomatoes.

 

Riven smiled. He had known that Gaito was there and awake. He got out of the bed and went to go get dressed. He came back out in a solid red kimono. He looked at Dawn and Midnight. "Watch them for me ok." He quickly pecked Gakupo's head.


	27. 27

Gakupo felt his stomach churning again and quickly rushed to the bathroom to throw up. Dawn came in and patted Gakupo's back soothingly and observed his throw up to see that there was no blood in it.

 

Riven sat through a very boring meeting about how he would have to choose a bride soon. He ignored them and let his mind wander. He got fed up with hearing all this. "Shut up all of you. I will do as I please. I am going to be a father and a mother soon. Just stop with the brides I have both of mine in my room." Riven watched their faces drop from shock.

 

Gakupo then started feeling hungry so he asked Dawn to go get him, eggplants, tomatoes, cooked rabbit meat, strawberries, and peaches. His cravings grew weirder by the hour.

 

Riven listened to them gripe his ears out about how he's supposed to stay pure. He eventually stood up and just walked out on them heading back to his room. He wanted to be with Gakupo and Gaito and the baby.

 

When Dawn came back with what he craved, Gakupo took no time in eating, he ate almost everything before being full, he made sure to save some for Riven though.

 

Riven came back in rubbing his temples. He looked over to see Gakupo eating. "I'm glad you are feeling better." He said walking over.

 

Gakupo giggled and handed Riven a strawberry. "Here these taste wonderful, and I know you're hungry so please eat, i'll share some with you." Gakupo said smiling.

 


	28. 28

Riven frowned and looked at the strawberry. "No thanks I don't like strawberries. Never have. I'm just going to wait till dinner is prepared by the cooks." Riven leans over and kisses Gakupo's forehead. "I will eat this though." He says getting a small piece of rabbit meat.

 

"Okay, have it all if you want" Gakupo said to Riven. He didn't care if he took the meat, he only cared about Riven having food for him and the child in his belly."

 

"I'm glad you're eating something even if the food combinations are weird. So I have something to tell you." Riven said sitting down with a glass of water.

 

"Yes?" Gakupo looks up at Riven with food in his mouth.

 

Riven laughs slightly. "Well tomorrow I am being crowned king here. I wanted you to know that I am sorry for not telling you sooner but you were sick and dying on me. I was too worried about you." He cupped Gakupo's cheek.

 

Gakupo smiled and leaned into Riven's touch. "It's okay, I forgive you."

 

"Gaito already knows he was awake." Riven says smiling. A knock on the door was heard and he growled slightly at being interrupted. "Enter." He growled out.

Three women walked in and he instantly perked up. "Hey its been a long time we came to check on the babies we hear are being born." Riven nodded at the head woman's words.

"Yes a long time we can chat up later about the past but right now my partner is the one needing checked on." Riven reached over and kissed Gakupo.


	29. 29

Gakupo slightly moaned into the kiss, and that action caused his face to go red.

 

Riven smirked. "Get your butt over to the bed so these ladies can check on our child. Then let Gaito out so he can watch me get a check for our child." Riven said against Gakupo's lips.

 

"O-ofayy." (okay) Gakupo said with his mouth full.

 

Riven led him over to the bed. He set him down carefully on the bed. He smacked the women's hands away smirking. "I get to see first." He tuned into his tamer powers and checked the child over. A huge grin spreading across his face as he saw his child. Their child growing and healthy. He leaned up and kissed Gakupo. "Our healthy child."

Gakupo smiled and kissed Riven back. But Gaito was lying down when he pulled away to breath.

 

"You two shouldn't switch places like that you almost gave me a heart attack Gaito." Riven said kissing him. The ladies were a little creeped out by the scary looking guy that the sweet shy Gakupo had become.

 

Gaito just smirked and grabbed Riven by his waist, and gently laid him down on the bed. Gaito then turned to the lady that Riven had slapped, and he grabbed that exact hand and kissed it. "Will you please do me the honor of checking the health of our child?" Gaito said looking at her.


	30. 30

Riven blushed and hid his face against Gaito. "Idiot don't do that. It's embarrassing and stop touching other people. I'm right here you only touch me. Why are you the meaner one while Gakupo is shy and nice? Plus I'm sure your ears, tail, claws, and fangs are scaring them." Riven hit him over the head and grabbed his tail.

 

Gaito moaned when Riven grabbed at his tail, his horns and his fangs had reverted back and so did his claws.

 

"Good kitty." Riven said then let out a laugh. He didn't let go of Gaito's tail though.

 

Gaito had a dark colored blush on his face, and looked at Riven in a glare, but it soon went away when he shuddered.

 

"D-damn you" Gaito said to Riven, who only look like he was enjoying it.

"No the correct phrase is Fuck you and you will after this." Riven smirked teasing the tail.    

Gaito tried to revert his tail, but Riven squeezed tighter. So Gaito changed back to Gakupo. "R-riven...ahh....l-let g-o please....i-i'm gonn-a c-cum..."


	31. 31

***Warning sexual content***

"Hey give me Gaito back." Riven pouted then realized his hand was gripping Gakupo's ass tightly. He grinned and pulled Gakupo down on top of him. "Well did I catch both of you? I think I now have the advantage here. Right Gakupo?"

Gakupo shuddered. He never knew having his ass squeezed aroused him to the point of cumming. "W-why are y-...ahhnn...ou squeezing m-my......ass?" Gakupo asked feeling his erection releasing pre-cum.

"Because that's where I had a hold of Gaito before you two switched on me. Plus I want to." Riven says leaning up and licking his ear. "You know you like it."

 

"HHnnnn...ahh...R-riven t-there watching....a-and there bleeding f-from their noses" Gakupo said feeling very turned on, and yearning to be touched.

"So I see no problem Midnight and Dawn watched me take you and also when Gaito and I were together." Riven said slowly reaching inside Gakupo's robe.

 

Gakupo had his hand on Riven's to try and stop him, but it was useless, Gakupo was weak at the knees. He wanted Riven, but he only just had him a few hours ago, but who cares he wanted him.

Riven smirked and looked at the women. "It would be kind of you to leave and return later." He spoke right before he began to nibble on his lovers ear. His hand grasping Gakupo's hard cock he began to stroke it.

Gakupo couldn't help but shudder underneath his lovers touch. His every little kiss would melt him instantly, his caressing touch would make him shudder, and every part of Riven was Gakupo's ( and Gaito's) alone. As Riven stroked Gakupo, his body began reacting on it's own. He was in complete and utter pleasure, that he hadn't realized that he was opening wide for Riven to get better access to touch his body.

 

Riven began to kiss down Gakupo's chest as he stroked in rhythm. He was loving this. He watched the women leave quickly. As soon as the door shut he flipped Gakupo onto his back and opened their kimono's. He was ready to plunge into his Gakupo's tight hole.

Gakupo didn't care anymore. His desire for Riven was building up fast, and he wanted him in now, but he wasn't going to make it fast either.

Riven put Gakupo's legs over his shoulders as he lined himself up. "Are you ready for me?" He asked Gakupo.

"Y-es, p-please hurry." Gakupo said. A small whimper escaping his lips.

Riven nodded and pushed in slowly. He didn't want to go to fast this time. He wanted Gakupo to feel everything.

Gakupo was in heaven, even though Riven had just entered him, he couldn't take it. But he wanted to feel all of Riven.

Riven was slow as he began to move he wanted to make Gakupo squirm. He retreated slowly and made sure to only tease Gakupo's prostrate.

Gakupo was feeling like Riven was teasing him but he didn't want it to stop.

Riven finally began to speed up and hit his little lover's prostrate. Riven kissed Gakupo's calf as he moved.

Gakupo was a moaning mess under Riven, and he cried out in pleasure as Riven was hitting his prostate.

Riven went as fast and hard as he could so that they could both reach their orgasm together. He wanted to please Gakupo then be pleased by Gaito himself.

Gakupo clenched tightly around Riven, he was cumming soon, but wanted more.

Riven spread Gakupo wider and rammed into him. He reached a hand down and began to stroke Gakupo's member at the same pace he was ramming into him. "I'm close Gakupo."

"M-me t-too...p-please release inside m-me." Gakupo said in between moans as Riven and him were reaching their peak.

Riven nodded and sped up his pace to the point that his hips were burning. He tensed and with a cry of pure ecstasy came deep inside of Gakupo once again.

Gakupo squirmed under Riven, he then felt Riven pick up the pace and came with Riven. Gakupo laid there his chest going up and down fast.

 

Riven panted as he pulled out slowly and fell softly beside Gakupo. He leaned over and kissed Gakupo. "Was that to your liking darling?" He said cupping Gakupo's face.

Gakupo gave a weary smile, and kissed Riven. "Yes, it was very much to my liking."

Riven smiled and calmed his breathing. He looked over at Gakupo. He wanted pleased now. Not that fucking his sweet Gakupo wasn't pleasurable because it was he just wanted to feel his insides be filled. "Can I have Gaito now?"

**~~Extra long chapter for my lovies. Especially you Lee.[Kamui_Gakupo-sama_2](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kamui_Gakupo-sama_2) My little boner baby. and [RoseDracul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RoseDracul) my college friend.~~**

 


	32. 32

***Warning sexual content* For you[RoseDracul](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RoseDracul) .**

Before he could ask Gakupo was already sealed by Gaito. Gaito had smirked and said "I'm loving this position were in, it's decided I'm fucking you like this." Gaito then felt up Riven's body and kissed him shoving his tongue in to explore Riven's mouth. He was also stroking Riven off, while playing with his already hard nipples.

Riven moaned deeply in Gaito's mouth and wrapped his legs around his Dark Prince's waist. He broke their kiss and looked into Gaito's eyes. "Gakupo got me twice so i'm yours for the rest of the night. Take me as much as you please just make it so that I can walk for the ceremony tomorrow." Riven said slightly moaning from being stroked by Gaito's hands. Riven teased Gaito's tail with his feet while he was speaking.

Gaito twitched a little, but smirked. He stroked Riven's pulsing erection with both his tail and his hand. He made sure specifically that his tail was wet. He then spread Riven's legs wide with his own, and crept his tail to Riven's entrance, teasing it, while he was jerking him off, and biting the others nipples.

Riven arched and moaned loudly. He was already trembling. He had never felt such pleasure. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the tail against his entrance. He smirked as it touched him. He wanted this. He wanted it inside of him.

Gaito then decided it was payback. So instead of shoving his tail all the way inside, he only let the tip slip inside then quickly pulled out. He then continued to do that just to piss of Riven because it made him cuter.

Riven was getting pissed at Gaito's amazing feeling teasing. He growled deep in his throat and shot a look at Gaito. "Is this your way of punishing me for pulling your tail?" Riven moaned and waited till the right moment and reached his hand around and grabbed his tail. He shoved it inside of himself deep it was really quick and clamped down on it.

Gaito had a smirk on his face, but it slowly disappeared when Riven shoved it in his ass and clamped down. He also got pissed and lifted his tail up in the air with Riven on it, then started to bounce his tail lightly, then sat up and placed his huge cock into Riven's entrance while the tail lifted Riven off of his body.

Riven hadn't expected this to be the outcome of his attempt but he was enjoying it. He spread his legs letting both Gaito's tail and cock go deep inside of him. He wanted this. He immediately began to move himself up and down smirking at every moan he made. He leaned down to Gaito's cat ears and bit the right one really hard.

 

Gaito hissed, and bit Riven's neck. He then went harder in his thrusts with his tail and cock.

Riven moaned and reached his hands up to Gaito's horns and hair. He gripped both tightly and pulled as he slammed himself down on Gaito's cock and tail. His body was trembling with lust. "Harder... Gaito." He panted out and yanked on the beautiful long black hair.

Gaito then thrust himself and his tail into Riven, and jabbed at his sweet spot.

Riven threw his head back and moaned loudly. His body wanting more.

 

Feeling intense pleasure from having his tail and his cock inside Riven, Gaito had started to pound lightly into him, he didn't want his baby-daddy sore while walking in his coronation. So he went light, but effectively made it drive him nuts.

Riven throws his head back and cums hard. He pants hard as his erection doesn't go away after cumming. He digs his nails into Gaito's back. "Gaito... more...please...rougher... ahhn...."

Gaito shoved his tail and erection fully sheathing it in his tight warm hole. He wasn't even close to cumming so he pounded into Riven sensless.

Riven knew he would be sore but that did not bother him. He panted and moaned deeply. Gaito was making it worse. His tail was pressing into his prostrate. He wanted more. He needed more.

Gaito decided to shove his tail, so that is was squished against Riven's prostate, and he then made his cock do the same thing. He then started thrusting hard and rough and then his orgasm started to build up.

Riven screamed in ecstasy and was taking deep breaths. His body was on fire and he was loving it. He didn't care if he hurt. "Gaito... ahh... nhn... ack!" He cried out as he came again. His body wasn't relenting though it drew Gaito's tail and cock further in harder against his prostrate. He rocked with each beautiful thrust that Gaito was giving.

Gaito didn't want this moment to stop. It was amazing being in Riven, he never knew such pleasure before, and so he pounded into Riven hard, rough, and very fast. The only noises in the room, were grunts, moaning, panting, and skin slapping hard against skin. Gaito's eyes changed color. It was now a charcoal black, and his fangs came into view. He hungrily licked Riven's body all over, and left deep bite marks that drew blood.

"Gaito, it feels so good." Riven panted out as he was meeting the thrusts as best as he can. His prostrate was being lovingly abused. Riven came again but still needed more. Gaito was making him unsatable. Gaito hadn't even cum once yet.

Gaito just kept on thrusting into Riven in the same places, rough and violent. He didn't even need to stop, he was feeling high, but it wasn't enough to make him cum yet. So he kept at that spot probably bruising it from his rough thrusts.

''Gaito I can't wait much longer. Cum deep inside me. Fill me." Riven said tears of pure happiness running down his face. His body was ready for him. It wanted him.

Now Gaito was about to cum. He could feel his orgasm slowly reaching an end, as Riven clenched down on him. With a few more powerful and rough thrusts, Gaito came into Riven hard, he thrust a few more time to ride out his orgasm the fell limp on Riven with a wide smirk on his face.

Riven came as well at the same time Gaito did. He moaned loudly as they rode through it together. Riven looked into Gaito's eyes. "I love you." He said as he fell asleep.

Gaito smirked and whispered an "I love you too" in Riven's ear and picked him up to place him on the bed. Right when he did, he changed into Gakupo. Gakupo fell on the floor, unconscious, and naked.

**~~Another long chapter~~**


	33. 33

Riven awoke later and looked around. He was sore as hell. "Gaito? Gakupo?" He said when saw Gakupo on the floor. He crawled out of bed carefully and pulled him into the bed with him. He then curled up and fell back asleep.

Gakupo felt cold. Cold wind, and something cold under him. He then felt something warm that replaced the cold.

Riven was awoken the next morning early by his royal dressmakers with his coronation clothes. He grumbled and limped to where he had left his robe. "Come in." He said after covering the sleeping Gakupo.

Gakupo shifted in his sleep. He could feel someone or something touching him in the front and a little moan escaped his lips. It felt disgusting, but he was feeling it, he wanted it to end, but it grew more unbearable, as it went faster. His moans grew louder.  _What's going on?_  He thought unconsciously.

Riven came out of his bathroom. He saw a strange guy on top of Gakupo touching him. It angered him. He could hear the moans and didn't want to believe it. He ripped the guy away from his lover and child. "Who the hell are you?" He growled out.

Gakupo was relieved that the disgusting feeling had stopped. But he was horny, so he was relieving himself.

"I-i'm not doing anything." The stranger replied.

"You dare touch my wife then say you were doing nothing?" Riven said anger coursing through his veins.

The stranger grinned. "Uhh.......yes?...anyway he wanted me, his asshole was clamping down on my fingers. He was even enjoying it. Hehehe...maybe I should just take him instead."

Riven was brimming with anger. His body was shaking with the need to kill. "Guards!" Riven yelled. He didn't have his sword. Guards begin to rush into the room. "Arrest him."

The stranger in the room chuckled. "You think you can arrest me...think again...*poof*. Then the stranger was gone. He left the room just as soon as he said his last words. Then he made an echo in the room. "I will come for what's mine Riven Izu...and it's that beautiful purple haired man, laying in your bed chambers at the moment...I will be back."

Gakupo was shifting in his sleep again. He was having a nightmare, and it was about the guy who molested him. He was being raped by him, and that guy had just killed Riven, and for some reason Gaito decided to submit to him. He didn't like this guy, so he started crying in his sleep, little whimpers escaped his slightly open mouth, and his body thrashed around on the bed.

Riven rushed to Gakupo's side and pulled him into his arms. "Its ok he's gone." Riven says trying to calm his lover. He was worried.

 


	34. 34

Gakupo opened his eyes, and hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to leave Riven's side. He felt safe and protected. But there was always that thought of the stranger, kidnapping him, and doing unspeakable things to him. So he gently and slowly pulled Riven's face towards his own, and kissed him. Sparks flew and calmed him down, then he laid curled up in Riven's arms asleep.

Riven held Gakupo for the longest time. Something felt off. He was already worried but now he was terrified of what had transpired. "Gaito can you hear me?" He said as he shooed the guards away. One of them had brought him his sword.

"Y-yes, I can hear you" Gakupo said looking up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked up at Riven with his purple eyes, and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his chin in the crook of Riven's neck.

"I was talking to Gaito but OK." Riven said kissing Gakupo's head. "I need you to get up and get dressed. Its time for my coronation."

"O-okay." Gakupo then hugged Riven one last time, and went to go get his purple colored Kimono. It had a sakura flower design on it. When Gakupo finished changing. He quickly made his way back to where Riven was.

Riven stood in his black and red kimono and robes. He was happy to see Gakupo dressed in that but missed seeing him naked already. He hugged Gakupo just as the doors opened to reveal Midnight and Dawn with bows on.

"Kawaii!" Gakupo screamed as he saw his two kitties with bows on. He pounced on them, giving each a hug like a mother would. Hell he even treated them like his children. He then went to Riven and whispered seductively in his ear. "Don't worry Riven, you look sexily delicious as ever in that get-up." he said licking Riven's earlobe and nibbling on it. Then held his hand, and rested his head on a blushing Riven's shoulder.

"W...We need to go." Riven said as he held Gakupo. His heart was racing as was his other portions in need.

Gakupo giggled and smiled looking up at Riven. "Okay~" he said. Then walked off holding Riven's hand while going to the coronation.


	35. 35

**-At the coronation-**

Gakupo could feel all eyes were locked on Riven, but one locked on him only. He felt like those eyes were undressing him, and then some. So he slouched a little on his seat, then looked at Riven.

Riven stands and addresses his new people. "Today I became your King but as most of you know I was one of you. I grew up on these streets so I know how to run them. I plan to make this kingdom flourish and prosper. I will leave no soul without. I am King Riven the 3rd and I will stand beside you not above you." Riven's eyes kept going to Gakupo.

Gakupo smiled at Riven, then his eyes darted toward the side of him. He saw someone smirking, and slowly making their way through the crowd. Shivers went down his spine, he was terrified. Then Gaito came out, and protected Gakupo inside until after Riven's coronation.

After the coronation Riven rushed to Gaito. He had seen them switch. He knew something was wrong for that to happen. "Are the three of you ok?" Riven asks looking around in fear for the stranger from earlier. He carefully maneuvers through the crowd. His hand on his sword as he pulls Gaito back to their room.

"Yeah were fine, Gakupo was scared because he recognized his molester. So I switched with him...it's okay...i'm gonna stay like this until Gakupo feels safer...and no sex. I need to keep my energy."

Riven nods and locks the door behind him. He then walks Gaito over to the bed. "Sleep. I'll have Midnight and Dawn come in here so that guy does not enter I need to return and tell them why I left so suddenly."

"Okay.", and with that Gaito instantly fell asleep and Gakupo laid there with an erotic display. His kimono opened up and revealed a nipple and his bottom hem was slightly open, revealing a little of his family jewels.

"I love you both." Riven said kissing Gakupo's head and went out letting Midnight and Dawn in as he left. He locked the door and immediately went in search of the guards.

 


	36. 36

Gakupo began sneezing, so he curled up in a ball. Then he felt something warm on each of his sides. He smiled knowing the familiar feeling all too well.

Riven ordered the guards to be on high alert as he talked with the nobles and court members about random things. He hoped they would leave soon. He wanted to get back to Gakupo.

Gakupo snored lightly, in between his cubs.

Riven watched the last of the guests leave and he flopped down into his thrown. "I'll have to do this every day too." He sighed and got up to go back to Gakupo when he spotted a very familiar face waiting for him around the corner.

Gakupo was sleeping soundly and drooling. He was tired.

Riven went up to the person and knocked him out. He caught the guy and had a guard carry him to his and Gakupo's room.

Gakupo was now in a sex position. But he was still sleeping. His kimono revealed his entrance, and everything to the door.

Riven told the guard to wait at the door. He went in and grinned at the sight of his Gakupo's sexy sleeping position. He went over to the bed and covered Gakupo and the cubs with a blanket so that he wouldn't be seen indisposed. He then let the guard in. He had him lay the guy on the nearby couch.


	37. 37

***Warning sexual content***

Gakupo moaned from his dream. He was having a very erotic dream, and it consisted of him and Riven testing put various sex positions. He even got a hard-on that was dripping with pre-cum.

Riven smirked and crawled into bed with Gakupo. Their guest would be out for a while so he opened his and Gakupo's kimonos and placing his mouth over Gakupo's he thrust into his purple haired lover.

Gakupo was still asleep, but he could feel his body being ravaged. His erection dripping with more pre-cum, and his lips being bruised. He knew this sensation all too well, it was his love, his Riven. So he opened his sleepy eyes, and his eyes were glassy. His moans were muffled by Riven's needy but sexy kisses, as his dream was coming to life.

"Aaahh...R-riven!"

Gakupo screamed out as he was being pounded into. His prostate being bruised. But he was loving the feeling of it. He then started thrusting back meeting Riven's each and every thrust.

 

Riven smirked and rammed into Gakupo more. He was filled with the need to give more to Gakupo. He loved the pure innocent look he gave when he was being rammed into at full force.

Gakupo arched his back, further letting Riven pound deeper into him, his eyes rolled back, and drool rolled down the corner of his widely parted mouth.

"Aahh...Rive...n...s-soo....good...ah...ah...ah...ah...m-more...nnahh"

Gakupo's lusty pleads and moans filled the quiet room, and he felt shifting under him. He then saw Midnight, turn into a human and start licking at Dawns cat ears. Dawn soon turned human himself, then they started going at it. Gakupo suddenly pushed Riven down, and kissed him while ridding him. Riven's tip now pushed up against Gakupo's prostate, Gakupo made Riven's cock rub deep inside him. His insides set on fire, as Gakupo came about 5 times.

Riven moaned and came deep in Gakupo once from hearing Gakupo ask for more, twice from seeing Dawn and Midnight start getting lusty, and a third time from Gakupo riding him. Riven was glad that this was a definitely good torture. "Ahh... Gakupo... if you do any more I'll cum again..."

"Aahh...i-it's....n-n-not...enough." Gakupo said riding Riven roughly, he clamped down on Riven, and rotated his hips to meet Riven's thrusts.

Riven tried to hold back but ended up cumming again. He looked at Gakupo and a thought came to mind. He pulled out. "Get on your hands and knees." He said knowing this might satisfy him.

"Ahh....o-okay"

Gakupo got on all fours, and was eager. He couldn't handle being without Riven deep inside if him. His chest went up and down, and his purple hair stuck to his glistening body. He then looked at Riven with hungry eyes as he was waiting patiently.

Riven lined himself up and rammed in rough and fast. He wanted to see Gakupo's expression this time. He pressed roughly against his prostrate and didn't move. "Can you feel me more this way?"

"Naaahh...y-yes...it's...so good..."

Gakupo screamed. His eyes filled with tears, and his body wet with his juices and sweat.

"That's good." Riven said thrusting in making sure to hit every sensitive spot there was inside of Gakupo. "You're so much tighter this way." He said rocking his hips to go deeper.

Gakupo was feeling high. His arms grew weak so he kept his hips up and laid the top part of his body on the bed, his moans grew louder by the minute, and his body shuddered with each powerful thrust.

"I'm at my limit." Riven panted out as he pounded in really fast and deep. His body was ready to give out.

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...c-come...inside...m-e."

Gakupo said while stroking his hardened member. He was also at his limit to, and felt his orgasm reaching its peak.

Riven went as deep as he could and with one powerful thrust came deep in Gakupo. He thrust some more to send Gakupo to cumming as well. He was feeling slightly dizzy from all of this.

Shortly after Riven came and thrusted more into him, Gakupo came hard. His hot seed now dripping from his face, and Riven's filling him up inside. He felt so full, as he laid there breathing heavily. His ass twitching, as some of Riven's cum trickled down in between his parted thighs.

"R-riven...I feel...so full."

Gakupo panted out. Looking at Riven, while clutching and spreading his ass cheeks. He looked at Riven, while his cum was falling off of his face, and licked his lips. For some reason, he wanted more, but he knew Riven was tired from releasing at least 4 or 5 times in him. So he crawled up to Riven, and took those pink plump lips, and smashed it together with his own.

 


	38. 38

Riven kissed him back and pulled them back into the bed. They had at some time gotten out of the bed and onto the floor. He was weak and as soon as they were in the bed fell asleep. His body feverish.

Gakupo known that Riven gets sick fast. He shouldn't had pushed Riven to do unspeakably pleasurable things to him, but for some reason he really wanted to be one with him. Feeling a little sore from the rough sex they had, he called out to Midnight to get some water so Riven's fever could go down. Then Gakupo felt a chill in his spine, he couldn't move his body, and he felt paralyzed from head to toe.

Gakupo then heard a low chuckle come from the door, and stiffened when he heard footsteps coming closer to the bed. He then felt hands cover his eyes and mouth. He inhaled for air, but tasted something weird, then blacked out. When he woke up, he was blind folded, and shackled to something. He could also feel the cold breeze hit every part of his body, so he knew automatically that he was naked. He feared for the worst, he feared that his nightmare was coming true.  _Where's Riven??_

**_*short chapter due to me being busy*_ **


	39. 39

***Chapter might be disturbing to some readers.***

Riven had a high fever and needed Gaito fast. Gakupo would be too worn out to lower the fever. He couldn't move and he couldn't wake up no matter how much he tried. He had drank nothing but a small sip or two of wine at the coronation. He felt like he was burning up and he had a deep pain in his gut. He couldn't sense Gakupo or Gaito near and he panicked making the pain worse.

Gakupo whimpered, he needed to transfer some of his life force to Riven, or else Riven and the baby would die. He started to cry, his tears damping the blind fold, then he heard a chuckle.

"Aww...why is my Gakupo crying? Tell me?"The stranger said.

Riven could feel himself getting further into the darkness. He was getting a higher fever. He was breathing really hard and the guards could not get in. The door had been locked somehow. They burst through the door just as Riven thought of a way to give Gakupo/Gaito a chance to save him and the child if they did die. A spell he had learned as a child for emergencies. The Call Back spell. It allows the caster to be brought back to life if death does occur. It requires part of the life force of another though. Riven used the Call Back spell on himself and the child. He then felt his world crumbling.

Gakupo wanted to see Riven. So he sent a part of his soul which had life force in it to save Riven. Thus he knew now that Riven was gonna be able to find him.

The stranger moved the blind fold, and now Gakupo could clearly see who it was. It was one of the men he was supposed to kill. He then felt something pierce his stomach, and he let out a very loud cry, when he did that. The man had switched Gakupo over, and shoved his length fully in. Gakupo tried his best to stop him, but it ended up tearing him. His eyes were full of tears, and his wrists were bleeding from these weird iron things, he wanted to go back to Riven, he would rather die than have another baby planted inside of him, so he bit his tongue, and it started to bleed rapidly. The last thing he called out was the name of his most precious person in the world.

"Riven!" he cried out then darkness consumed him.

The guards had no clue as to what to do. The Call Back magic was preventing them from touching their king. The guy that Riven had brought in wakes up and looks over to Riven. He rushes over and starts the Call Back spell's power. He adds some of his and the life force he found lingering (Gakupo's) to revive both Riven and the child. Riven's eyes shoot open and he coughed up blood.

As Gakupo was being raped again, his body felt hollow. Then he got angry. His soft purple eyes grew a murderous look, and he grew his horns and tail. His nails also grew sharp and long. He snapped the chain, and cut his rapist's throat out. He then started rushing back to Riven.

Riven sits up in the bed and throws a glare at the guy who had saved his life. "You didn't have to do that. I still had an hour before the spell wore off. I expected Gakupo to help me by then." He reached over and hit the guy in the chest. "What are you doing here anyway, Namihye? We were sent on different missions."

Gakupo was running from the man who was raping him. He then reached Riven's window, and called out to him, tears falling down his face.

Riven jumped at Gakupo's voice. His eyes filled with tears. "Dear god what happened while I was out? Gakupo who did this to you?" He said wrapping a blanket around Gakupo. Tears were now rushing down his face as well. "Are you alright? Is the baby ok?"

Gakupo could not do anything but cry.

"Riven, I m-might have another baby...*hiccup* and it's not yours. T-the man w-who molested me...h-he raped m-me, and I feel a-another life force..."

Gakupo clutched at his abdomen and sunk crying. He didn't want the other baby. But if he did something, he could also end up hurting the Riven's baby.

"Shhh. It's ok we shall get through this." Riven said. "I can promise you that that life is not that bastards." He said touching Gakupo's stomach. "It is my child. I wanted to surprise you with the news that you were having twins. I put a seal around it so you couldn't sense it and when I died in here and used Call Back magic I released the seal." He held Gakupo close.

 


	40. 40

When Gakupo heard about him and Riven having twins, he started crying more.

*slap* "Why would you keep this from me you baka! I thought it was that asshole...don't ever do that again."

Gakupo then hugged Riven and kissed him shortly after.

"OK I promise I won't I thought it would be a good surprise but I guess that wasn't the best thing to do. I'm sorry, Gakupo." Riven said kissing him back. He laughed a little at his own idiocy.

Gakupo was too overjoyed with the news he found out. Then he felt something prick him in the back of his neck, and he started to get dizzy.

Riven watched Gakupo and noticed something was off. "Gakupo.?" He said his eyes widening. He looked around and noticed the guards had all left. They were alone with Namihye. Riven looked back to Gakupo. "Gakupo!"

Gakupo's eyes closed and he started falling...the last thing he called out was "Riven..." and darkness consumed him.

Riven caught Gakupo as he fell and held him. His eyes widened until he felt dizzy himself. "Gakupo." He said slumping to the floor with him in his arms. "Gaito." He whispered as he passed out.

 


	41. 41

***chapter may be disturbing for some people***

Gaito awoke hearing his wife calling his name. He felt a little groggy, but still managed to get up.

When he saw someone holding something and smiling, he tried to get up but his body was paralyzed. The weirdo came closer to him, and practically grabbed his hands and pinned him onto the bed.

"Hehehe...well you're a feisty one aren't you? Oh well you're just as sexy as Gakupo, so I'll make you bare my child soon."

Then the man poured something in his mouth, and kissed Gaito roughly. Gaito tried to thrash around, but it as to late, he had already swallowed the black liquid, and his body came hot and bothered.

Riven awoke and raised his head. He looked up at the room he was in. His eyes widened as he felt the chains around him and the knife on his neck. He looked at his captor and growled. It was Namihye.

"You get to watch your precious Gaito get raped. Look there my brother is already got the child baring liquid down his throat. He will bare a child soon enough and you shall die after watching." He said in Riven's ear as he made him look at the bed across from him.

Riven's eyes filled with tears. "No please don't. Gaito resist him. Please for me, resist." Riven cried out before Namihye yanked on his hair. He felt pain and fury at seeing this before him.

Gaito felt weak, his head fell on the bed, and his hair changed purple. Gakupo's body was showing signs of the drug that was given to Gaito. He couldn't take much more. His body yearned to be touched. But he only wanted Riven.

Riven jerked on the chains and with his feet he tried to move. He ended up falling back to his knees hard on the stone floor. His body hurt. He glared at his captor. "Why?" He growled out.

"Ask my brother that not me." He said staring at Riven. The knife cutting into his neck.

Riven grit his teeth as blood went down his neck. He closed his eyes as a hand traveled down into his robe. His eyes shot open. "What the hell are you doing?" He spat out.

His captor digs the knife into Riven's side and strips him. "I'm not going to let my brother have all the fun. I'm going to taste the precious body of a king." Riven's eyes widened and he cried out in pain as he was entered roughly.

As the man was about to touch Riven, Gakupo grew furious. He was about to go and help him when, the molester stuck his dick into him. He hurt, and he was ripping his insides. He started crying and clawing the molesters back. He didn't want Riven to see him like this, so he tried to hide his face. The stranger began to move. And Gakupo was whimpering.

He only wanted to live his life with Riven, why was that so hard for him. When the stranger thrusted into Gakupo's spot, he arched his back and clawed more. He saw Riven looking mad. He only looked at Riven, and smiled at him. he then mouthed "I love you and only you". That's when the stranger decided that it was best, and made Gakupo face Riven on the floor. Gakupo's eyes widened, as he was being raped again.

Riven cried out as his captor tore him apart. His body was not wanting this and he was bleeding out. He was getting lightheaded. He felt a very dangerous aura enveloping him. His eyes turning red and his body changing shape. He lost consciousness as the true form of the tamer was released.

Gakupo was starting to feel it. It felt gross to him. He didn't want this. His moans were painful, and his tears dried up.

"Ahh...ah...ah...R-riven"

When he called out Riven's name, he was slapped across his face. And he heard a growl.

Riven's body had become a tan color and he had red markings along his body. Large claws adorned his hands and fangs were now among his teeth. His red eyes were on the guy hurting Gakupo. He had long silver hair now that swept the floor. His captor was still pounding into him making Riven's tamer form pissed. He growled and broke the chains. He jerked the man away from him and dug his nails deep into his chest ripping his heart out. He got up and growled at the man holding Gakupo.

Gakupo was close to releasing. He yelled and pleaded with all of his heart.

"P-please just l-let me go...aahhh...n-no...more...ah...ah...ah."

His screams only seemed to reveal his fright, as he was close to releasing. He didn't want this. But it was too late, the stranger released his seed into Gakupo, and soon after Gakupo had joined him. When he was done, he pulled out of Gakupo. Gakupo quickly scrambled to his mate, and clutched his arm, sobbing, while cum seeped from his torn entrance.

 

Riven's new form growled and held Gakupo tightly. He placed his mate behind him and lunged forward grabbing the guy by the throat. His new form couldn't speak but only growl. He snapped the guys neck and then severed his head from his body tossing them in separate directions.

 

 


	42. 42

***Don't ask and don't complain about how unorthodox this is.***

Gakupo was sore, from head to toe. His head was spinning, his behind was bleeding, and his abdomen was sore.

"R-Riven! The babies are coming!"

Gakupo yelled, as he screamed from the contractions.

Riven goes back to his normal form and rushes to Gakupo. "Its too early it has only been a few weeks or more. It's not time." Riven gets scared. "How are you going to have a child you can't have it normally?"

"I-i don't know...but all I know is this child is like me and Gaito"

Gakupo screams, and clutches onto Riven's shoulder. His head goes back as another scream came from his mouth.

Riven returns to his other form and puts his robe on. He picks Gakupo up and holds him bridal style. He kicks open the nearest door to reveal that they were still inside the castle but in the dungeon. He took off at a run through the castle to their room. He burst in to see a room full of guards looking at him swords raised. He changed back and nearly collapsed. "Someone help him the babies. Please."

Gakupo clutched at his abdomen, and screamed in sheer pain. He wanted Riven to hold his hand so he can feel at ease when he's giving birth.

Riven sets Gakupo on the bed as a midwife and doctor come in. Riven clutches Gakupo's hand and tries to soothe him.

Gakupo whimpers from pain, then screams in agony again.

"R-riven, it hurts."

"I know but hold on they are going to cut you open and get the babies out. I need to know will there be one baby or two if they are like you and Gaito?" Riven says holding tight to Gakupo.

"O-only one...the other one is like y-you...if they take that o-one out...he'll d-die." Gakupo said.

"What do we do?" Riven says tears streaming down his face.

"T-ake the other one out...leave the other one a lone for a few hours then take him out...i-it's okay...since they have some of my DNA in them...they'll live." Gakupo said through gritted teeth.

"OK." Riven says and covers Gakupo's eyes as they do as he says. They sew him back up for now after taking the one out.

Gakupo was glad that Riven covered his eyes, he didn't want to faint. So to distract himself he brought Riven's tummy close to his ear, and giggled when he heard the healthy baby girl's heart beat.

Riven kissed Gakupo's hair and once they had him covered and the baby clean he uncovered his lover's eyes. They handed a baby to Riven. "Look Gakupo."

Gakupo smiled very brightly. He even started crying a little bit. What he saw made his heart skip a beat. He saw the love of his life and there child. He couldn't ask for anything else than to spend the rest of his life with the two of them.

 


	43. 43

"The other one will be here in a little while, OK." Riven said handing the baby to Gakupo. "I want you to tell me the gender."

 

"It's another boy." Gakupo said smiling while holding his new born baby boy. He could see the future. This baby would have his own long beautiful purple hair, and Riven's beautiful green eyes.

"So is the other a boy as well my handsome Gakupo?" Riven said kissing him.

"Hehehe yes he is...and he would look more like his papa." Gakupo says grinning.

"That's great." Riven was happy to hear this. "Sons."

"Yes, sons, my love...and you're gonna have a daughter who's gonna look like her mama." He replied happily.

"That's a little creepy. She's going to look like me when I wanted her to look like her father. Well at least she won't look like my other form. " Riven says with a laugh.

"Hahaha....but she'll at the least be healthy." Gakupo smiled.

"That's go...." Riven says getting up and rushing to the basin in the bathroom and throwing up.

"Oh dear...morning sickness is such a pain" Gakupo said while letting the infant drink from his breasts...even though they aren't big...men can still lactate.

"Yah a pain in the ass." Riven says coming back into the room and laying down beside Gakupo. "Tell Gaito that after you have the other baby and are sewn back up I want him to switch so you can heal up."

"Okay...he'll probably go nuts for his nephews...don't tell him I said this, but he's a real maniac for babies, and cute things." Riven smiled at Gakupo's words bout Gaito liking cute things.

"Oh is that so well maybe that's why he fell for me." Riven said grinning. "I know I'm cute."

Gakupo giggled and said... "No that's why I fell for you."

Gakupo then lifted Riven's chin up and connected their lips together.

"Oh I thought you fell for my charm." Riven laughed while kissing back.

"Well, I fell for you completely...because in the beginning I thought you were cute. And I kinda already seen the future." He said slyly.

"That's cheating." Riven said laying his head next to Gakupo's. "Hey do you think i'll be a good mom and dad?"

"I know you will"

Gakupo then winked at Riven and moaned a little when the baby sucked a little harder.

"Hey you little bugger I'm the only one to make him moan." Riven says then laughs.

Gakupo giggled, but another moan came from his mouth. "O-okay, I think you should hold him...h-he made me sensitive."

"Yah." Riven says taking the baby boy. "Hi there little prince." Riven says cooing to him.

 


	44. 44

Gakupo then turned over, and fell asleep quickly...that is until he felt another sharp pain which sent him screaming in pain again.

Riven had just started to fall asleep as well when he heard the scream and knew it was time for the other baby. "Gakupo." He said as the midwife and doctor came back in.

Gakupo winced and turned to face Riven. "It's happening...the other one is coming out."

"OK." Riven says and hands the baby in his hands to the midwife to set in the crib that was brought in moments before. He then covers Gakupo's eyes carefully. "Just like before OK." He nods to the doctors to begin.

"O-okay" Then Gakupo felt his belly being opened again, and he winced a little.

"Its OK just a moment more." Riven says as they bring the other baby out cut the cord and sew him back up. A loud cry is heard a moment later. Riven smiles.

Even though Gakupo can't see right now, he knew that the baby came out safe from the cry he heard.

After they finish Riven removes his hand and gets up to look at his sons. His smile immediately disappears.

Gakupo felt that something was off...so he questioned. "R-riven w-what's wrong?"

Riven fell to his knees on the floor. He started crying and trembling. He shook violently. He cries getting louder as he curled in on himself.

"R-riven what's wrong?"

Gakupo rushed to Riven's side. His eyes wide and tears forming. Gakupo tried to see what was wrong, but Riven was curled so he couldn't see.

"I am an idiot." Riven whispered. He was slowing on his crying but his body was still shaking. "Because of me the child was cursed." He started sobbing again. "Its like me. The curse on me passed on."

"Riven...it's okay...no matter what happens to this child...we will love him no matter what." Gakupo said, while holding a cute sobbing Riven in his arms. He then placed a chaste kiss on his quivering lips, and gently grabbed the baby to feed him.

The baby's skin was identical to Riven's other form. His form that was more dangerous. Riven dried his tears and nodded. "Yeah we can." He gets up. "The tamers curse won't stop us."

"Exactly." Gakupo said with a weak smile. He then placed the other beautiful baby in the crib, and he started swaying while walking back to the bed. Drops of blood came from where they removed the babies, and sweat was beading down his face.

 


	45. 45

Riven grabbed him and went to his other form. He picked him up and laid him on the bed. A growl coming through his teeth. After laying him down he changed back. "Stay. I'm going to heal you. The curse allows that much." Riven says before returning to the form where he can't talk.

 

"O-okay" Gakupo nodded, and then didn't move. He winced a little because of the pain he was feeling. This wasn't much, but it still hurt.

Riven placed his clawed hand against the wound and growled as he watched it become nothing more than a small scar. He changed back. He smiled. "Fixed." He said not noticing some of the markings that had covered his body were still there. He swayed slowly before passing out on the bed next to Gakupo.

Gakupo smiled, and hugged Riven from behind, placing his lips by his ear. "Silly don't overdo it for me. You need to take care of yourself."

Gakupo then rested his head in the crook of Riven's neck, and started humming a song. This song was special, because it would give back energy and life force to a person that was lacking them. But a light spirit has to love you with their heart in order for it to work.

Riven slowly opens his eyes and he notices he feels warm and fuzzy. He looks over his shoulder at Gakupo. A smile gracing his lips. "Hello. I thought it was supposed to be Gaito. I love your singing though it makes me happy to hear it."

Gakupo blushed, then turned over. Then Gaito rolled back over smirking at Riven.

"Hello beautiful." Riven says. He hears a baby cry at that moment and its the one like him. "One sec." He gets up and grabs the baby bringing him back to the bed. The baby boy gets quiet and looks at Gaito.

Gaito just gave an innocent looking smile, and winked at Riven. He then turned around, and was leaning on one of his hands humming a tune.

The baby giggled and Riven smiled. "He likes you." Riven says before changing forms. This is the first time Gaito had seen it. The dark skin with markings and long silver hair that was as tall as he was, the long claws and fangs. His eyes red. He laid down and put the baby between them. The baby looks just like him in this form.

Gaito was stunned at first and winked at Riven. Gaito then grabbed the baby and started to play with him. He then gave the little baby kisses all over his cute pudgy face and rocked him carefully while humming the song he was humming earlier.

"Well daddy looks hot, doesn't he?" Gaito said tickling the little baby's tummy, and laughing while the baby giggled.

Riven gave a satisfied growl and combs his fingers through his really long hair. He licks his fangs and eyes Gaito.

Gaito was too entranced by his cute nephew, he wasn't paying attention to Riven. He was just loving his cute nephew. He never knew babies could be this great.

Riven felt left out and ended up growling loudly. His fingers stopping their movements. He felt jealousy course through him.

Gaito chuckled knowing all too well what Riven wanted. So he changed his song, and sang just so only the baby could hear. By 2 minutes the baby was asleep. He placed him back in the crib, the swiftly crashed his lips onto Riven's.

"Whatever you do don't change back."


	46. 46

***Warning sexual content***

Riven growled and laid back on the bed looking up at him. He purred and then growled again moving his long hair out of their way. He ran a clawed hand down Gaito's chest and growled deeply.

"What were you jealous? Sorry I was trying not to jump you're sexy bones with the baby in my hand." Gaito said licking his lips, while running a hand over Riven's nipples.

Riven growled deep in his throat and arched into his touch. He couldn't talk so he just growled what would sound like a good response.

Gaito chuckled lightly, and then hugged Riven. His real reason for hugging him was so that he could get to Riven's fine ass. He then groped and squeezed his cheeks in his hands.

Riven shivered and growled loudly. He wrapped his arms around him and switched their positions. He looked down at Gaito. A vicious growl emmiting from his throat. His silver hair flowing around them.

Gaito just smirked, he then made sure that the position they were in was so that Riven was sitting on Gaito's crotch. Gaito then grabbed Riven's legs, and started to grind, causing friction between him and Riven's other but also sexy form.

Riven started to growl loudly. This was his version of a moan. He dug his claws into Gaito to show he wanted more. He wanted more, a lot more. He was getting hard quick so he removed his claws and took his robes off quickly and threw them on the floor.

Gaito smirked being revealed a naked and alluring body. So he stripped himself also, and changed into his other form.

Riven growled and narrowed his eyes at Gaito. His body was trembling already. He reached back and spread himself. He licked his fangs and impaled himself onto Gaito's large cock. A deep growl growing in his throat.

Gaito also growled as to say a warning. He then enlarged himself and also slid his tail inside too, loving the feeling of Riven clamping down on him.

Riven let out a deep growl. His body trembling his silver hair started to shorten and his eyes went wide. He was running out of time in this form. He growled and rammed himself down quickly his growl coming out in a half scream. "Shit... This form is giving out." Riven said his eyes wide and he growled.

"It's okay... I want the both of you." Gaito said harshly thrusting into Riven, making him bounce up and down ferociously.

Riven nodded and growled. His body was changing back as his hair shortened. He growled loudly for his moans and panted. His marks staying but his dark skin not.

Gaito didn't care whether or not Rive had another form. Because he had so deeply fallen in love with this man. Now he understood what it's like to take care of your own family, and to be surrounded by love.

"Riven Izu, I love you."

Gaito said with a slight blush on his face. He tried to hide it, but it was showing so much that he knew Riven could see it clearly.

Riven grinned and leaned down close to Gaito's face. He growled loudly placing a kiss on Gaito's lips. He wanted to say he loved him but couldn't due to his form. He tensed and clamped on Gaito tightly.

Gaito kissed back roughly and thrust harder into Riven. The feeling of Riven clamping down on Gaito made him groan in pleasure. He wanted to be deeper in Riven, so he changed their position, and sheathed his tail and cock deep within the sweet hole of his beloved Riven. He also grabbed hold of Riven's erection and started to pump it up and down.

Riven moaned and arched clawing at the bed. Loud growls filling the room. He ended up cumming Twice from the pleasure before his form changed completely. The marks setting off his white skin. "Shh... Gaito you're so big..." He pants out once he can talk again.

"Why thank you." He said playfully, as he still rammed full speed into Riven, keeping his strokes in rhythm with his thrusts.

Riven just couldn't help himself and he clung to Gaito. He started to cry and he didn't know why. All he knew was he was worried. He clung to him tightly. "Gaito. I love you." He said.

Gaito seen Riven crying, and stopped. He then placed a hand on his lover's cheek, gently rubbing soothing circles on it. He then whispered

"I love you too...so much that, it's changing the way I act."

Gaito couldn't contain his yearning for Riven, so he connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

Riven held to him and kissed back. He pulled away and covered his face with his hands seeing the marks still on his body. He started crying harder. He was scared of what he was turning into now and started shaking. His past flashing before his eyes of when he was a kid.

Gaito was shocked to see his Riven crying. He didn't want that, so he placed his body against Riven's and pulled him into a tight hug.

"No matter happens, i'll always love you. Now is not the time to think about negative things. You should be happy. Happy for the two beautiful baby boys you have with Gakupo, and the two beautiful babies you're having with me"

Gaito couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. But he did anyways. He was changing for his family, changing for the ones he loved.

"T-two?" Riven said between sniffles not understanding. He looked at Gaito and felt his markings start to fade. He hugged him close. "Gaito I'm scared. I hate to admit it but I am. What if I attack you or Gakupo or the babies by accident when I'm in my other form? I'm not conscious most of the time in it." Riven hugs him while saying this.

"It's okay, you won't hurt the things you love, and the beautiful babies you created. I swear on my life. And if you do lose control, i'll just change into my form ad scare you into submission."

Gaito said kissing Riven on the cheek smiling at his proposal.

Riven growled at him. "There's no way you can take me on I'm my other form." He says smiling. "I love you though."

"You sure about that...I am the prince of darkness...well my brother is king of light since he's 4 minutes older than me? So i'm second in command. And I love you too." 

"I'm sure but can we continue..." Riven says as he wraps his legs around Gaito pulling him deeper into him. He smirks and thrusts his hips up to make Gaito's member and tail be deep in him.

Gaito was shocked for a few seconds, then he smirked wide, and thrust full force into Riven. Gaito ended up finding the rhythm of his thrusts, and decided to pound full throttle into Riven.

"You feel...so...good." Gaito said in between thrusts. His orgasm creeping up slowly.

Riven threw back his head and moaned. He was loving this. He drew each thrust in deep and moaned loudly when it hit his prostrate. "Gaito... I'm gonna..." Riven cried out and came again.

"Don't hold back...I want you to feel...much more than this."

Gaito said, then he pushed all the way into Riven, causing his tail and enormous erection to push roughly against Riven's prostate, and rub together making it unbearable for poor Riven to hold back from cumming again. And soon Gaito was gonna cum from Riven clamping down on him hard.

Riven came hard between them again as he cried out. He was trembling from the intense pleasure and his voice gave out. His body wanted more so he clenched hard on Gaito knowing it would please him.

Gaito felt Riven clench on him, and he groaned in pleasure as a response. His thrusts became more needy, and sloppy but hard and rough at the same time. He was close to releasing in Riven but he wanted to cum with Riven. So he grabbed Riven's dick and held it at the base, while still thrusting into his beautiful and lusty body.

Riven gasped and arched up towards Gaito. He whimpered needing to cum already again. He looked in Gaito's eyes and threw back his head breathing hard.

Gaito was reaching the peak of his orgasm. He thrusted three final and rough times, then released himself into Riven. He then released his grip he had on Riven's twitching erection, then thrusted a few times so that Riven could release. After Riven released onto himself, Gaito fell on top of Riven, heaving his chest up and down.

"That was amazing." Riven panted and smiled. His body felt like hell but he didn't care. He was happy to be filled by Gaito. "Can you stay I want to tell you about my other form?"

"Sure." Gaito pleaded in-between breaths.

 

 


	47. 47

"Well the Tamer powers I have are actually a curse passed down through generations. We have one master and one mate. Usually it's the same person but this time you're my master and my mate and Gakupo's my mate also. I have memories of you and Gakupo as separate children. Apparently my real father was your father's servant and my mother's mate. Your father saw me one day and had my father kill himself. You had seen me and claimed me causing me to be a target and shipped away. I just remembered all of this earlier when the baby was born. The curse passed on. My little sister had it as well but her mate killed her. I'm worried it will pass on to the two I carry as well and well lose them." Riven says sadly as his marks reappear. "I have no control over the marks."

Gaito, just placed his mate lovingly into a warm embrace, and actually smiled tenderly.

"Don't worry so much...remember there's a first for everything...and you're children might not end up like how all the others have...I'm sorry my time is up....for some reason my brothers having pains...oh and the next time we meet, you'll have to make a very tough decision to make...I just want you to know...take care of those you love...can you do that for me?"

"Gaito. I love you." Riven said curling into his embrace. "I can do anything if it's for you." He held him tightly knowing they would see each other again.

"And I you." Gaito said those last words, and kissed Riven quickly, then Gakupo surfaced, and was sleeping while Riven's body and his were naked and tangled together. Gakupo moved into Riven's warm embrace and stuck his head in the crook of Riven's neck.

Riven purred and petted Gakupo's hair. He loved how he had both of them. He smiled and just watched his lover sleep. His mind wondering what his babies would look like.

Gakupo had pressed his body tightly against Riven's loving the feel of his body heat. He even placed one of his legs in between Riven's, because it made him feel comfortable.

Riven smiled and hugged Gakupo. He kissed his hair and let himself fall asleep in that position. He pulled the covers over them before drifting to sleep.

 

 


	48. 48

Gakupo shifted in his sleep. He then heard a cry and shot up from the sudden noise. He then got up, and went to his baby. He fed him and giggled a little.

Riven slept deeply till he had to get up to run to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He felt terrible but didn't care.

Gakupo was carrying the baby, while walking to go and check on Riven. He knew how much of a pain morning sickness could be, so quickly got some tea to help and calm his stomach.

After the tea was finished, he went back to watching his infants, then fell asleep with the baby suckling on his very sensitive nipple.

Riven felt weird and he looked in the mirror. He was already gaining weight. He saw the tea and smiled. Gakupo made him happy.

Gakupo was falling asleep. These past couple of days have been hectic, so he didn't get much rest, and it was catching up on him. Plus he was now a parent, so there was less resting for him. But he made sure to make time for he and Riven to spend time together.

Riven smiled and after drinking the tea went to go get dressed he had work to do. He kissed Gakupo's head. "Sleep well." He then dressed and went to his morning meetings.

Right as Gakupo fell asleep, he heard the cry of his other baby. So he detached gently, and grabbed his other bundle of joy. This baby quickly fell asleep being in his mother's arms.

Riven endured meeting after meeting and then went out to see the people. All of them had known him as a kid except the younger ones.

Gakupo smiled to himself. He saw the resemblance of his and Riven's baby, with Riven.

"Haha, you'll be handsome like you're daddy little one," Gakupo said while softly caressing his child's cheek.

 

 


	49. 49

Riven smiled and held babies for mothers he had grown up teasing. One little one followed him everywhere.

After putting the little ones to sleep, Gakupo went out of the room, and left Midnight and Dawn to watch the babies. He went to go get food, because for some reason, he was craving meat, and lots of it. So he decided to go hunting for some. He grabbed his hunting kimono, and his sword and headed out toward the forest.

Riven decided to defy his ministers and guards and feed the poor. He saw a flash of familiar purple hair go by and smiled. He was happy that Gakupo was feeling up to getting out.

When Gakupo was in the forest, he inhaled a deep breath of air, and all different types of scents filled his nose. He first went for the easiest, which was fish. He calmed down first to listen for the familiar sounds of water gushing, the moved quickly toward it. When he got there, he could see an enormous river, and perfect size salmon, jumping to the other side.

With his inhuman speed, Gakupo ran across the water scooping up about five, and then placing it in a large purple bag that stuck close to his body. He quickly went to his next prey, a buck. While reaching the deep part of the lush, and green forest he saw a bunch of them run pass him. He quickly tackled one down, and snapped it's neck, and then slung it over his shoulders.

Then for the last item, which was rabbit. While finishing tying the buck up on his back, he saw ten white rabbits hopping very fast away. This Gakupo knew so well to catch them, so he grabbed his sharp katana, and rush full speed at them quietly. When he came upon five hopping away in a row, he pierced their juicy flesh through their necks, and dropped them to the ground.

Gakupo tied each one with a rope around their necks, and prepared for his trip back home. He was so excited and very eager to taste the fresh meats he caught, he ran straight to the kitchen, and started to prepare a feast for him, Riven, and his two brother-like cats.


	50. 50

Riven finished up his duties and went back to Gakupo and his kids. He found the babies sleeping soundly. He smiled and picked them both up. "You're beautiful." He says to them.

Gakupo quickly got to work in cooking the fresh meat he caught.

He made rabbit stew.

Buck steaks, and sushi, also sashimi.

His stomach growled at the sight of the meat he caught cooked really well.

Riven fell asleep holding the babies. He dreamed of their big happy family.

Gakupo quietly came into the room, with the delicious smelling food. He set it down on the table, and went to the bed. First he took off his hunting gear, and clothes, then went into the bed with his family, a grin on his face.

Riven snuggled closer to Gakupo while holding their sleeping boys.

"Hey, I made dinner...wanna eat some? I went hunting, because for some reason I wanted to eat meat...I don't know why...I was craving meat for some odd reason."

Gakupo said smiling at Riven, while placing a hand on his face, using his thumb to move the stray hair from his handsome face.

Riven opened his eyes slowly. "Hello beautiful. Yes, I'd love to eat the food you made." Riven sits up slowly making sure not to wake the boys.

Gakupo giggled, and made Riven a plate and then himself. His stomach growled impatiently as he waited with love for Riven.

Riven set the babies in the cribs and went over to the table with Gakupo. He smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome my love." Gakupo said, happily receiving the kiss.

Gakupo then started to have pains in his abdomen again. He knew that Riven would worry, so he tried to ignore the pain he was feeling.

Riven watched Gakupo carefully and noticed small hints that something was wrong. He didn't want to find out something was badly happening but he had to ask. "Why are you hiding that you're in pain?"

 

 


	51. 51

***Warning sexual content near end of chapter***

Gakupo's eyes widened, then he lowered his head.

"I-I just didn't want t-to worry you."

Gakupo said, while slightly wincing. He didn't know why he was in pain, but it hurt like hell. The pain started increasing, and Gakupo whimpered. He clutched his stomach, and tears began to flow out of his eyes.

"R-riven...it hurts...I d-don't know what...to do."

Gakupo said in between hiccups, trying to forget the pain, but failing instead.

Riven moved to him and placed his hand on him to see what the problem was. He turned to his tamer powers and used them to search for the problem. He looked and hugged Gakupo before kissing him. "Everything will be perfectly fine."

Gakupo was surprised by the kiss, but he didn't hate it. In fact he loved it. His body was getting hot, and he wanted more. So he moaned into the kiss.

"Can you tell me how long the pain has been going on?" Riven asked and smiled at him still. He didn't want to tell him yet.

"I-it's been going on for a-a while now... about 2 days after I g-gave birth."

Gakupo then clutched his abdomen again.

"I think I-I just felt something move." Gakupo said.

"Yes you did." Riven says and gets up from the floor. He looks at Gakupo's hurting face. "You are still pregnant."

"R-really?" Gakupo's eyes widened again. His face then softened, and he placed his hand on Riven's cheek. He then brought Riven down to his lips, and kissed him. He loved Riven so much. He just couldn't contain his joy.

"I-i love you...Riven...I-I want you..." Gakupo looked at him with a flushed face. His body growing hotter by the minute.

"You can't. You're in labor." Riven says kissing him back. He pulled away.

"B-but...my body...i-it yearns for you." Gakupo said pressing his body against Riven's. He wanted to be touched by his beloved person.

"I can't enter you." Riven says and sticks his hand into Gakupo's kimono. He started to stroke him.

Gakupo shuddered, and moaned. He wanted Riven's fingers in him, if he couldn't have his length. "Haah...I-I want y-your fingers...ahhh...please..." Gakupo moaned and kissed Riven, to stifle his moans.

Riven slipped his other hand in his clothes and around to the back of Gakupo. He lifted him from the chair and slipped a finger in him. He began to thrust his finger and stroke him in the same pace while holding him up.

Gakupo's moans ringed in the room, his entrance and his erection both getting slippery, and he still didn't feel satisfied yet. "Ahh...I-it's not...enough...nnyahh...nnnaa..."

Riven noticed and slipped in another finger scissoring them roughly. He stroked faster while backing them up to the bed.

Gakupo opened his legs wider, he felt the Riven hitting his prostate, so he arched his back, as his eyes filled with more hunger.

Riven thrust a third finger in and carefully laid them on the bed. He let go of his loves member to drop his pants. He began to rub his member against Gakupo's. He kept thrusting his fingers in fast.

Gakupo arches his back up, with drool seeping from the sides of his mouth. He clamped down on Riven's fingers, and began to play with his nipples.

Riven stroked faster along both of their members. His own body needing release. He kissed him roughly and kept thrusting his fingers.

Gakupo kissed back. "Ahh...I...want...you...p-please....I...need...it...ahhhhh."

"I cant." Riven says adding a fourth finger to make it feel more like he was in.

"P-please...aaahhhh." Gakupo was off the edge, his erection dripping with pre-cum

Riven pulls his erection away and replaces it with his mouth. He gave Gakupo a blowjob. His fingers thrusting roughly.

Gakupo arched his back more. His knees trapping Riven's head in place. He was close to climax.

Riven smirked and sucked harder. He pushed his fingers hard against Gakupo's prostate.

Gakupo shuddered and came. His body covered in sweat, and his body still in heat. "Please...cum...in...me."

Riven swallowed up all of it. He kept thrusting roughly while stroking himself to bring his own climax.

Riven's marks glowed and he removed his fingers. He growled his eyes turning red and he pushed into Gakupo. He started thrusting slowly.

Gakupo arched his back in pleasure. With each thrust his erection slowly started to release pre-cum. "Aahhh...nnnaaahhh...R-riven...more..."

"I can't do more without hurting you and killing the baby so no." Riven says pushing in slowly.

Gakupo sat up with Riven still in him, and quickly brought his lips onto Riven's. He then started bouncing lightly on Riven's length. His arms wrapped around Riven's neck, with his hands in Riven's hair.

Riven pried Gakupo off of him and pulled out. He took a bunch of steps away from the bed. "You don't know what you are asking."


	52. 52

***WARNING YOU MIGHT NEED TISSUES FEELS WILL BE YOUR ENEMY THIS CHAPTER***

Gakupo slowly started to change his form. He had no control over it, and his abdomen started to hurt again. When he was in his form, his powers surrounded him in a white light, as he was thrown into labor.

Riven saw and slipped on his robe. He quickly calls for the midwives. They rush in. He gets worried.

Gakupo screamed in agony, as his abdomen felt like it was ripping. He frantically thrashed around trying to rid the pain, but it only got worse.

Riven held him down as they cut him open and removed the last child. Riven covered his eyes and tried to calm him. He didn't want to see Gakupo this way. The baby cried loudly. They quickly fixed Gakupo up and Riven shifted forms to heal the wound quickly and stop any pain.

Gakupo was breathing fast. His pain subsided. And he calmed down. But his temperature quickly rose and he had a high fever.

Riven laid down beside him and held him despite his tamer form. He kissed Gakupo's forehead drawing the fever away slowly. It was going to take him hours to get it to a normal amount but he would stay there and slowly get him back to normal.

Gakupo was sweating. He was couching up spots of blood, and was shaking ferociously.

Riven tried to calm him. He was doing his best. The midwives watched scared. Riven started to cry and he kissed Gakupo scared that he was going to lose him. He shifted half way back. "Please stay with me Gakupo. Please!"

Gakupo was running out of time. He didn't know what to do and that scared him. It also caused him to use his energy, which was causing him to lose his life-force. His body then started getting cold. And he grabbed a hold of Riven's hands, scared for what might happen next.

Riven held Gakupo close crying hard. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone again. You promised you would be here to help me. I can't lose you!" Riven says forcing his own life force into Gakupo.

Gakupo's eyes were slowly closing. When he kissed Riven, his hand dropped down to Riven's chest and he stopped breathing, his eyes still open.

Riven cried out and held him close crying hard. "Gakupo!" He cried repeatedly. Riven felt his own life force waning because he was so upset. He was having trouble breathing.


	53. 53

***Warning grab tissues***

Then, suddenly a white light surrounded Gakupo, and he was being lifted into the air.

Riven closed his eyes. His life force nearly gone. He didn't have the strength to move anymore and didn't care cause he had seen Gakupo die on him. He didn't mind that he was dying he wanted to be with both Gakupo and Gaito and their children.

Suddenly Gaito and Gakupo had split into their original forms. Gaito in his own body, and Gakupo in his. They presented themselves in front of Riven.

Riven didn't even have the strength to open his eyes. He was barely breathing and he was getting cold himself. He couldn't hear what was going on around him.

Gakupo bent down and kissed Riven, giving some of his life-force to him.

Riven started to breath better but he was a long way from being away from death. What was left of his life force was trying to keep the babies inside him alive.

To ensure that Riven and his babies were alright, Gakupo and Gaito both gave half of their souls to Riven. Gakupo put his ear on Riven's stomach, and heard that the babies were ready to come out. So he told Riven what he was going to do.

"Riven, you're babies are ready to come out now...don't worry I'll take them out safety for you...my love."

Riven nodded not really knowing what was going on. His body was still weak so he just laid there. He fell into an unconscious state after a moment. His body going limp.

Gakupo could feel Riven's body losing it's life, so he quickly got to work. He went to Riven's abdomen, and he sliced it. He then took the baby out, as it was crying. He then went on toward the other one.

Riven could sense something was happening but he couldn't tell what. His body felt heavy. He didn't know if he was dead, dying, or alive.

After all 3  _(yes three you'll find out why soon)_  babies were taken out safely. Gakupo turned his attention onto Riven. He then laid next to Riven, and started singing the healing song, he was singing to Riven when he was first injured. He also was kissing Riven's face in the process and giggling.

Gaito stood in the far corner holding his babies, and being a good father.

Riven slowly started to feel warmth after three hours and it made him feel like he was choking. He rolled away from Gakupo and coughed up some blood. He trembled and looked at his half way form. He sat up straight and touched his stomach. He started to get frantic cause he couldn't feel the babies then he remembered what had happened and he curled up in a ball not paying attention to his surroundings.

"Riven..." Gakupo said, crying. He couldn't believe that Riven was in so much pain, and still handled it. He began sobbing, and he felt like he was alone again. So he thought of an idea, and kissed Riven's forehead. He then ran outside, and into the forest.

Riven fell asleep and his body stayed in his half form. He was stuck like that now due to nearly dying in that form. His body was trying to adapt by making him sleep till he was back to full strength. He heard a baby cry and he got up to see. He was shocked to see instead of three there were six babies.

Gakupo was running through the forest in search of something, but he didn't know what. He heard a chuckle nearby, and he knew who it was. He then dropped to the ground in fear, and used his hands to cover his ears.

Riven picked up the crying baby that had black hair and his markings. He started to feed it when he saw Gaito sitting at the table in the dining area. He slowly walked to him. "Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not...here i'll pinch you."

Gaito then walked over to Riven and pinched his ass cheek, then smirked afterward as he walked away.

"Oh and...me and Gakupo are not in one body anymore...we separated when he died."

Riven heard the word died and slumped to the floor crying. He was emotionally unstable at that moment and it sent him dealing into tears. His body shaking frantically as he held the baby in his arms.


	54. 54

"It's okay...it was just the outer body...when he died our souls split into our original forms...so he's alive...you don't need to worry...but you do have to worry about feeding the babies." Gaito said wiping away Riven's tears.

Riven sniffles. He looks at Gaito then the baby girl in his arms. "Men can lactate too you dummy." He said playfully now that he knew Gakupo was ok and alive.

Gaito smiled. Then his smile faded when he started to hear someone shouting telepathically. "Riven...I have to go get my brother...he's being raped again."

Riven's eyes widen and his other form tries to take over. "Go I can't leave the babies even though my tamer side is trying to force me to save him like it did last time."

"Okay." And with that, Gaito rushed out of the window. He followed Gakupo's scent deep into the forest. It lead straight into and abandoned house. There he could hear muffled cries, and a very sinister laugh. Rage filled his body, and rushed in there.

He changed forms and killed the rapists in there, and saved his brother, who was beaten, bleeding, and unconscious.

Riven took care of the six little ones and fell asleep feeding one. He waited as long as his tired body would allow for them to return. He was worried for both of them.

Gaito came quietly in from the open window with Gakupo. Gakupo's long beautiful purple hair was now short. His body covered in fresh bruises and cuts. Gaito tried his best to heal his older brother, but could only heal the cuts and bruises. Gaito also stopped the bleeding from Gakupo's torn entrance.

Riven slept and had tears running down his eyes from how worried he had been. His body trembled every now and then.

When Gaito finished healing his aniki, Gakupo sat up and looked at the room in sheer terror, he thought he was still being tortured by the 5 drunk men that raped him. But when he heard quiet sobbing from behind him, he turned and saw Riven. He saw this and rushed toward to Riven, and hugged him from behind.

Riven woke up with a start and looked at Gakupo. He reached out to touch him but was afraid he was dreaming. He pulled his hand back tords him afraid this dream would shatter if he touched him just barely.

Gakupo saw Riven go to touch him, but he didn't. So Gakupo brought Riven' hand to his cheek and with a blush on his cheeks looked Riven in the eyes.

Riven felt that he was real and engulfed him in a hug. He kissed him and started to cry again. The baby he held crying also.

Gakupo felt tears roll down his face as he and Riven's lips connected. How he missed this sweet feeling of being with the one you love. And being touched by the one you love. It gave Gakupo a sense of peace.

Riven pulled away and wiped his tears to soothe the baby. It quieted down and Riven smiled. He looked at both Gakupo and Gaito. "I love you both."

Gakupo and Gaito both smiled...but Gakupo frowned a little afterward. He had to tell Riven the secret that he and Gaito had been hiding. He looked to Gaito, with worry in his eyes, and Gaito gave him a reassuring look. Gaito then went to Riven. "Riven, there's something that the 3 of us need to discuss...it's very important so please listen well."


	55. 55

***We are getting close to the ending of this book. This is the last chapter. There will be a book two and possibly three***

 

Riven looked at them. He didn't like where this was going. He put the baby to bed and sat down to listen.

"Okay...Riven...now that we are separated from one body, it is customary for you to choose one of us...and you can't have the both of us...because...our father had died...and now there is no spirit that will watch over the forests...Gakupo was supposed to...but my father thought he was a weakling...and so he nominated me to do so...but then an evil warlock took a hold of his body...and sealed me away into Gakupo's body...and now, because there is no spirit that can protect the forest...everything will die."

After Gaito had finished, he set his gaze upon the floor. Gakupo couldn't even utter a single word. He doesn't want to leave Riven, but it's his duty as the older one to protect his loved ones. The twins were stumped by Riven's decision...  _who will he choose? They thought._

Riven smirked. He got up and stretched. He didn't look at either but had the biggest smile on his face.

Gaito and Gakupo looked at each other, with confusion written on their faces. They were stunned that Riven would have a smirk on his face.  _Did he probably hear wrong? They thought._

Riven went into the bathroom and bit his lip looking in the mirror. He smiled big and then came back out. He no longer had his marks and his hair was short. He sat down at the table looking at Gaito and Gakupo. His tamer form walked out separately next. Riven and his tamer form grinned. "I can have both."

Gaito smirked and Gakupo fainted. Seeing that Gakupo had fainted, Gaito was laughing on the floor rolling around.

Riven laughed as well. He then went to Gakupo to see if he was alright. He then noticed both he and his tamer form were naked.

Gakupo fainted due to blood loss. He still wasn't that fully healed. He had a very deep lash on his back that had blood coming out a lot.

Riven rushed over and healed his wounds. He started to faint when his tamer form grabbed him and scooped him up setting him on the bed. It then spoke. "Carefully or you'll die. We are still the same person just split you dumb king. We each only have half a soul so you can have both."

Gaito walked behind Riven's tamer form, and grabbed his plump ass. He then walked away and made like nothing had happened.

Riven and it both squealed and grab their ass. They both gave him a glare.

Gaito tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. He then gripped his stomach and laughed out loud.

"You're such an ass." They said in unison to Gaito.

Gaito just chuckled and winked at them.

They narrow their eyes and get up to get some clothes on. Riven has his other form sit in front of him. He began to comb its long black hair.

Gaito couldn't help but lick his lips... "You look delicious." He said to Riven's other form.

Both Riven and his other form gulped.

"But I'll save you for later...for now...take care of my aniki," and with that Gaito walked out of the room.

Riven looked at his tamer self and then to Gakupo. He smiled and began to pet Gakupo's hair.

 


	56. Epilogue

***A little extra for mine and Lee's readers We appreciate your votes, comments, and reads. Enjoy and epic nosebleed. It's extra long too.***

Gakupo was still unconscious...but for some odd reason began to purr. He also grabbed Riven's hand and licked and sucked on all his fingers.

Riven smirked. He was enjoying this. He loved the purring sound Gakupo was making.

Gakupo then rolled over, breathing heavily, with a hard on. He then rolled back to face Riven and his eyes opened. He blushed madly and when he tried to speak it would come out as "nya"

Riven raised his eyebrows. "Rise umm go get Gaito." His other form nods knowing his name. Riven just wanted him out of the room. Riven waited till he left then smiled. "Want me to fuck you darling?"

Gakupo nods. "Nya." Gakupo then crawls toward Riven, and kisses him, moaning into the kiss.

"So my little kitten sounds like one now. I don't mind." Riven says stripping both of their clothes off.

Gakupo shuddered at the sudden feel of the cool air that touched his skin. He then grabbed Riven down to his lips and kissed him, opening his mouth to let Riven in.

Riven got into position and pushed into Gakupo while he kissed him. He wasn't going to wait at all.

Gakupo was surprised by Riven's sudden entrance. He didn't care he waited so long for this, he just spread his legs wider, and continued to kiss Riven, while trying to cover his mouth to stop his moans.

Riven rammed into him fast and hard. He knew it was what they both wanted. He kissed his purple haired love as he thrust against his prostate.

Gakupo arched his back more feeling his prostate being hit. His parted lips were covered by Riven's hungry ones. Their heated kiss causing drool to seep from the corner of Gakupo's mouth, as his moans were stifled by the kiss.

Riven kissed him hard as he repeatedly arched his thrusts to hit his prostate. He wanted to pleasure them both before his other half and Gaito returned.

Gakupo clamped down on Riven's erection. He pulled away from the kiss, and moaned. "M-more...aahhhnn." He pleaded with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He wanted more. And needed it too.

Riven quickened his thrusts and arched them to hit his prostate hard enough to bruise it. He threw Gakupo's legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper in him.

Gakupo came. He shuddered as his semen shot out on his chest. But he didn't want the pleasure he was feeling to stop. So he sat up, and pushed Riven down. He then began to ride Riven, while playing with his nipples at the same time.

Riven moaned and met Gakupo's downward thrusts. He felt himself getting close. What Gakupo was doing was driving him nuts. He threw his head back moaning.

Gakupo was shuddering with each downward thrust. He was also playing with himself which made it more intense. He then started grinding on Riven's erection as he used his hands to balance. He also leaned down, and kissed Riven's lips hungrily. He kissed it so much that he probably bruised it.

Riven kissed back roughly. He put his hands on Gakupo's hips and thrust up while moaning. The sight before him was making is climax creep closer.

"Aaahhh...soo...good...R-rivennah....i'iiimmm...ccloosee." Gakupo said in between moans. He couldn't take much more of this pleasure, it was driving him insane. Gakupo was so into the pleasure he spread his legs wider, just so that Riven's erection goes deeper.

Riven panted and moaned thrusting up quick. "Me too." He said feeling like he was going to explode.

Gakupo then came all over Riven's chest. But he was still waiting for Riven to explode his load inside of him. He wanted to be filled to the brim with Riven's semen. So he decided to help Riven by bouncing on him hard, and clamping down on him.

Riven moaned and buried himself deep inside of Gakupo. He panted and came deep inside him. He came a lot and knew that to Gakupo it felt wonderful.

As Riven released his seed in Gakupo. Gakupo arched his back in pure bliss and came a second time. When Gakupo's shuddering body came to a halt, Gakupo fell on top of Riven. Riven's limp shaft still buried deep in him.

Riven held him and panted. He smiled knowing that this was his. He kissed Gakupo. "I love you."

Gakupo accepted the kiss. "I love you too." He said panting hard, while placing his head on Riven's chest.

Riven held him close. He smiled and pulled the covers over them.

Gakupo's purple hair, that was cut, had grew back to it's regular length when he and Riven were sharing life-force. When Riven pulled the covers over them Gakupo cuddled closer, and shortly fell asleep.

Riven fell asleep next and smiled. He purred as he slept.

Gakupo shifted in his sleep, he forgot that Riven was still in him, and moving caused Riven to hit his prostate. He moaned aloud, and shuddered a little

Riven held him tighter in his sleep. He rubbed against his love's prostrate.

Gakupo moaned as Riven rubbed Gakupo's prostate. His nipples became hard and so did his shaft. Drool started to make it's way down Gakupo's chin, as his prostate was being poked at.

Riven woke up and saw so he started thrusting in his love. His own shaft rock hard and ready.

Gakupo had arched his back at the sudden movement. His mouth parted as his lust filled moans came flowing through. His whole body shuddered, at the wonderful feeling.

Riven smirked and deliberately hit Gakupo's prostate hard. His body rocking Gakupo's into the bed. He kissed him and threw one leg over his shoulder to let him go deeper.

Gakupo's body shuddered with extreme pleasure. Just so that Riven could go deeper, he spread his legs wide open, and started to pinch his nipples.

Riven smirked and started to stroke Gakupo while ramming deep into him. He didn't want to stop so he sped up. His moans mixing with Gakupo's.

Gakupo's moans got a little louder. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"R-riven...m-m-more!...aaaahhhnn!" Gakupo said practically scratching Riven's back from pleasure.

Riven stroked harder while thrusting fast. His climax coming fast. He went as deep as he could each thrust.

Gakupo's back was arched the whole entire time his prostate was being rammed into to. His desires were being filled, and his orgasm was at it's peak. With this much immense pleasure that Gakupo was receiving, he released his seed all over his stomach, and on Riven's hand. His moans louder than ever.

Riven kissed Gakupo and came deep in him once again. His body shuddering. He was moaning loudly too.

Feeling Riven come in him again, Gakupo felt full. He felt like his organs were on fire, and he also came again when Riven came inside him.

Riven stayed in him as he pulled him back on his chest. "Sleep."" They both needed to rest or else they would never get anything done.

Gakupo kissed Riven one last time, then rested his head on Riven's chest, and fell asleep again

Riven fell asleep soon after. His heart swelled with the feel of loving.

Gakupo smiled and cuddled closer to Riven.

His tamer form finally returns with Gaito.

Gaito smirked and looked toward Rise's direction. "Hey...hot stuff they just finished fucking...why don't we take our turn next? huh?" Gaito said licking his lips, his eyes glowing in lust....

***book 2 starts with right where the Epilogue ends***


End file.
